Harry Potter and Godric's Revelation
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: COMPLETED! The trio has reached their 7th yr at Hogwarts. Harry and Cho are dating. Hermione starts acting strangly and Harry tries to find out why. The school is in danger of a force more powerful than any and only Harry can wield it.
1. Hermione's Odd Rescue

Privet Drive was always quiet in the mornings. Everyone was always asleep. Well, everyone except 16-year-old wizard Harry Potter. Since his sixth year, Harry had become taller and muscular, though he was still slightly thin. Upon his return from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon Dursley, Harry's nasty Uncle, had locked his trunk, wand and Firebolt in the cupboard under the stairs. Even if Vernon hadn't locked up Harry's things, the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore, his Headmaster, forbade Harry not to use them. The Dursley's were Muggles (people who were not magical).

Harry wandered to his window, his mind on only one thing. Cho Chang. He and Cho had started dating the year before and had been writing each other since Harry's arrival at his relatives' house. Unfortunately, Hedwig, his owl, was still away and Harry had a feeling he knew where she was.

_Hermione_, he thought. Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, had not once sent him a letter during his stay at Privet Drive 4, despite the numerous letters he had sent her.

Suddenly, a flurry of feathers came in through the open window. Hedwig and two other owls crowded Hedwig's water bowl for something to drink. Hedwig and one of the other owls seemed to be holding an old gray feather duster.

"Erol," he muttered, picking up the old owl and placing it in Hedwig's cage. Ron Weasly, Harry's other friend, had sent his owl, Pig, also. Harry turned his attention to the fourth owl, which was carrying with it two packages. He relieved this owl first and watched as it flew off through the window. Pig was zipping around the room, hooting happily.

"Shut up, Pig," Harry hissed, snatching the tiny owl out of the air. He listened intently for a sound from the other rooms. All he heard was his cousin, Dudley, snoring loudly. Hedwig hooted softly and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig," he murmured. He then set Pig down and relieved Erol of his packages. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

Dear Harry,

I hope Erol gets there all right. I have so many doubts about that owl. How are you doing, dear? I hope the Muggles are treating you fairly. School is starting soon! Ask your aunt if you can stay here for the rest of the summer.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry smiled as he opened the packages she had sent him. Several mince pies and some sweets from Diagon Alley. He then opened the note that Pig had brought and immediately recognized Ron's messy handwriting.

Harry,

Mum says that you can stay if the muggles let you! Write back soon!

Ron

Harry then opened another package that was from the school. Everything was the same; all he needed was a few new books. Harry turned to Hedwig, who, to his great surprise, was carrying a note that was written in Hermione's small, neat penmanship.

Harry,

Be ready to leave your aunt's house by August 4th.

Harry just stared at the note. No Dear Harry, or Love, Hermione, or anything. Just, 'be ready to leave...' Had he done anything? All the letters he had gotten from Ron indicated that she was writing him. Why had she not chosen to write anything concerning her summer or his health or anything? Harry sighed and put all the letters in the loose floorboard in his room and left for the kitchen to start breakfast as he heard the other occupants of the house start to stir.

Dudley was the first person into the kitchen after Harry. Despite the diet his mother had desperately put him on, Dudley was nearing the size of a baby blue whale. He now had to turn sideways to enter rooms because of his massive weight. Aunt Petunia even had to go out and buy an extra large sofa chair for Dudley to sit on at the kitchen table. Harry could not help smile when Dudley came into the room this morning.

"What are you smirking at?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying hard not to laugh as Dudley waddled over to the fridge. Vernon, who was slightly smaller than Dudley, but only slightly, entered the kitchen next, sitting down at the kitchen table and opening a newspaper.

"Boy!" he yelled at Harry without looking up from the paper. "Make breakfast." Rolling his eyes, Harry brought a plate of bacon and eggs to the table. He put the kettle on the stove and got out some mugs.

"Duddykins, go get me the mail," Petunia said as she walked into the room next. Dudley got up and left the room. A few seconds later, his voice could be heard down the hall.

"MOM!"

Petunia and Vernon hurried out to the front door, Harry following at a safe distance. A man in a nice navy blue business suit was standing at the door. At the present moment, he was giving Dudley, who was blocking up the hall, a very resentful look. Vernon motioned Dudley into the living room and stood in front of the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Fred Granger. I'm here to pick up your nephew." Harry's mouth dropped. Not at the mention of Mr. Granger's name, but at the sight of who was standing beside him.

Her hair was much straighter than when he had last seen her. At the present moment, she was wearing a ponytail. She was a little taller and her skin showed signs of a tan. She seemed to be wearing a little blush and mascara. It was what she was wearing, however, that made Harry's jaw hang open. She was sporting a black bikini top that showed a little more than necessary, denim shorts and black and white polka dotted flip-flops. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

She pursed her lips, took off her glasses, but said nothing. Vernon's face turned purple and blue.

"WHAT?" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the house. Climbing the stairs, she walked down the hall until she found Harry's room. Harry walked into his room to find Hermione throwing clothes from his closet into his school trunk.

"Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around, her wand hand up and the wand pointing at Harry's face.

"Don't speak, Harry," she growled, her face contorted with fury. "I don't want to here a word from you for the rest of my summer, _got it?_" Harry just nodded, not wanting to be on this end of Hermione Granger's wand. Hermione withdrew her hand, pocketing her wand and continued packing. Harry sat down on the bed and watched as she bustled around his room, muttering threats under her while throwing his jeans into the trunk. Then she stopped when she opened a drawer. Her face went bright pink and she closed the drawer.

She turned around and, avoiding eye contact with Harry, muttered, "Call me when you're done." She then hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry got up and walked over to the drawer, opening it.

_She went red over my boxers? _he thought confusedly. _She's seen them before. Why's she getting fussy over them now?_ He threw them into his trunk and closed the drawer. Locking the trunk, he called Hermione into the room. She came in, muttered, "_Locomotive trunk,_" under her breathe and levitated it out of his room.

They walked down the stairs to where a purple-faced Vernon was waiting with Hermione's dad. Both teens passed the adults and walked out to where a Volvo was waiting for them. Hermione opened the trunk and set the trunk down into it beside Hedwig's cage. She then got into the back seat of the car and Harry followed. Mr. Granger followed shortly after, sitting down in the driver's seat. He glanced at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Hermione, honey," he said. "If you do not fix that face, then I can tell Harry what's been bothering you." A look of horror passed over Hermione's face. Her father nodded knowingly. "So try and cheer up, hon. It'll be fixed soon." Harry, who was confused throughout the whole talk, glanced at Hermione. She was staring out the window, mumbling to herself as tears rolled down her face. Not wanting to get on the business side of Hermione's wand again, Harry kept silent as the car started and drove him away from the Dursley's house.

"Wake up kids!" Mr. Granger shouted at the two sleeping teens in the back of the car. "We're here!" Harry opened the car door and stepped out onto the messy lawn of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of the house and when she caught sight of Harry, called out, "Harry, dear! Oh, it is good to see you again!" She ran over and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Hermione exited the car next, closing the door behind her unnecessarily loud. Mrs. Weasley spotted her and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Hermione, how are you dear?" Hermione sighed and walked away from Mrs. Weasley without answering the question. Mr. Granger quickly covered it up.

"Don't worry about 'Mione, Molly," he said, leading the puzzled Weasley inside the house. "It was a long ride and she's tired." Harry, however, doubted that was the reason of Hermione's rudeness.

They walked into the kitchen to meet the rest of the family. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Ginny Weasley, Ron, Fred and George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and, to Harry's surprise, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. After saying hello to everyone, except for Snape, Ron, Ginny, Padma, Fred and George walked with Harry up to his room.

As they all crowded in, Harry asked the question that had been bugging him since the Dursley's.

"Does any of you know what's wrong with Hermione?" he asked. The room went oddly quiet as Ginny and Padma started to fidget. Harry eyed them. "What do you know?"

"Nothing, Harry," Padma answered, sitting down on the bed next Ron. Ginny nodded.

"We don't know what's bugging her," she said. Fred smiled knowingly. He nudged his brother and both Apparated. Ginny left also, leaving Harry, Ron and Padma in the room, but Padma didn't stay long. With a meaningful glance at Ron, she left the boys alone. Harry turned to Ron.

"What's Padma doing here?" he asked. Ron's ears turned the color of his hair, flaming red.

"Um, well you see Harry…" his voice trailed off. Just in time to here Hermione start to scream.

"I want you out of this room, NOW! Who do YOU think you ARE? I don't NEED you to pry into MY private business. So, GET LOST!" There was a brief scrambling on the stairs, some profanities, then Fred and George burst into the room, closing the door just as a curse hit it. Fred shook his head.

"Yeah Harry," he stated. "I think you're right. Hermione's gone bloody mad! All we did was,"

"Ask her what was wrong when she," George interrupted.

"Blew up in our face, telling us,"

"That we had no business in her ordeals,"

"And that we could go jump off the Golden Gate Bridge when George asked,"

"Where the bridge was. Then she went off her rocker." George shook his head. "That one's mental, I tell you." The twins then left the room, again leaving the boys to there own thoughts. Was Hermione really going mad?


	2. Ron's Wakeup Call

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All owned by J.K., except the plot. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

"Everybody up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. Ron groaned and rolled off the bed onto Fred, who was sleeping on the floor.

"RON!" Fred roared, leaping to his feet. Ron mumbled something, crawled back in bed and fell asleep. Experience told Harry that the only way to get Ron up was to …..

"Are you sure?" Padma asked for the zillionth time as she, Harry, and Ginny approached Ron's room.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said as he opened the door.

"But we're not even dating and he just invited me here so I could spend time with Hermione!" she protested while Harry and Ginny pushed her into the room. Ginny smiled.

"That's the beauty of it!" she exclaimed. "He likes you a lot. You like him a lot. You're the only person that could do this and not get themselves cursed into the next millennium."

"Yeah," George grumbled as he and his twin exited the room. "It's more like a couple decades."

"A few years," Fred mumbled."

"Several months."

"3 weeks."

"4 days."

"And about 13 hours, the stupid git," they both growled simultaneously before disappearing down the stairs. Padma, Ginny and Harry just stared. Padma turned back to Ron, who was sprawled out on the bed. She sat down on the edge, tucked some raven colored hair behind her ear and gently placed her lips on Ron's. At first, there was no movement, then Ron's eyes flew open and he stared into the frightened eyes of Padma as she pulled away. Ron's eyes were unreadable as his ice blue eyes pierced her dark brown ones.

"Ron, I am so sorry," she gasped as he slowly got out of bed, his eyes never leaving her once. Harry pulled Ginny away from the pair, not knowing how this would end. Ron, however, seemed oblivious to there presence.

"Ron, I never would have done it if… I didn't mean…" Padma was running low on excuses as Ron approached her. Ron was 6'4". Padma was 5'8". So Ron was the more intimidating of the pair.

Ron stopped when he was within inches of Padma. He stared at her for a second then lowered his lips to brush hers. She squeaked and Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. It was then that Ron noticed the to giggling in the corner. His ears flamed redder then his hair. He turned back to Padma to see her running a finger over her bottom lip and a small smile spread on her face.

If anything, Ron became two shades redder than he was at the moment. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a small lopsided grin.

"Shouldn't have scared you like that," he muttered, looking at his feet. Her mocha tinted hand came up and cupped his chin, bringing it up so he was forced to look at her. She just smiled and kissed him. His arms encircled her waist as her arms found their way around her neck. Ginny suddenly had the feeling she was going to be very sick.

"Um, I 'v got to go owl Dean," she muttered and fled the room. Harry shook his head and left the room, closing it so he wouldn't have to hear what was going on in there. A loud thud reached him from inside and Harry fled down the stairs in Ginny's wake.

**A/n**: Yes, this chapter was short, but I thought it was necessary. Characters still might seem OC, but they'll snap out of it. Thanks again to reviewers, readers, and, of course, God! Next chappie'll be up in a few days.


	3. Jealousy's Train Ride

I know everyone seemed a little OC but I'll try to clear it up.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, though how I wish it were! J.K. owns everything except the plot.

**Read and Enjoy!**

The summer vacation ended for Harry just as soon as it began. He had enjoyed it well enough, but Hermione, if it was possible, had become colder than she had been at the Dursley's. She ignored him completely when he came into a room, she would merely get up and walk away when he asked her something, and they had gotten into more fights about the littlest things than Ron and Hermione had.

The only thing odd Harry found about the fights was that Hermione would cry, or at least tear up, every time they fought. She would yell at him through her tears and when he finally asked what was wrong, she would just yell, "Men are always so SHALLOW! The pretty things blind you all that you don't even take time to look at what's lying at your OWN FRONT DOOR!"

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Padma all arrived at King's Cross in silence after a particularly bad verbal war, where Hermione had told Harry that the only reason he couldn't see what was going on was because he had never been taught that by his parents. When Harry shouted at her that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't learned those things, she responded by saying that it was his entire fault his parents were dead. Harry had only stared at her, not believing what he had just heard.

Putting their trunks and other belonging on the carts, they rolled on to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Taking turns, they entered platform 9 ¾. Hermione immediately broke away from the group, threw Harry a look of absolute hate and towed her belonging onto the bright red Hogwarts Express. Harry flinched, but followed her onto the train, followed by Ron, Padma, Ginny and the twins.

Hermione entered an empty compartment and sat down after placing her trunk on the rack above. Crookshanks, the ugly orange cat she owned, curled up onto her lap. Harry paused outside the door, wondering if he should go in. He decided to just go in and opened the compartment door. Hermione looked up at him with a look that would have done Snape proud. Harry simply stared back at her with a look of absolute resentment in his bottle green eyes.

Hermione suddenly turned scarlet under Harry's gaze and turned away to look out the window. Harry sat across from her, with Padma, Ron and Ginny following. They were just leaving the station when Harry opened his mouth to speak. The compartment door flew open and Harry was momentarily stalled.

"Harry!" squealed Cho Chang, a beautiful Asian girl from Ravenclaw. She ran over and planted a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. All hell seemed to break loose after that.

A loud, irritated hiss rent the air. Several trunks fell from the racks above as several profanities passed through the room. Some one yelled "_Silencio_" and then all was quiet. Harry and Cho pulled apart just in time to see Padma and Ginny drag a mute Hermione out the door. They both looked at Ron but he looked just as puzzled as they were.

* * *

Shutting the door, Parvati, Padma's twin sister, turned around as Lavender Brown and Ginny forced Hermione into a chair.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as Padma muttered the counter curse and Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Ginny placed her hand on top of Hermione's mouth and said, "Hermione, please don't talk. None of us are interested in your colorful array of verbal usage." Lavender giggled. Hermione glared at her but said nothing. Ginny sighed, removing her hand.

"Hermione," she said wearily, "What possessed you to try a stunt like that?" Hermione glanced at her then stared out the window.

"I don't know," she muttered. "I just know that I couldn't stand seeing those two snogging in front of me. I had to do something!" Lavender smiled knowingly.

"Yes," she said. "That is what happens when you are in love." Hermione fell off her chair, blushing violently. She was about to retort when the compartment door slid open and to heads appeared. Dean and Ron both looked down at Hermione, who blushed even more.

"Um, Hermione," Ron said coming into the room. Dean motioned for Ginny to come out of the compartment, and the rest left as well, seeing that Ron wanted to talk to Hermione alone. When everyone was gone, Ron kneeled down beside her.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked. Hermione jumped, staring at him with horror written in her chocolate brown eyes. Ron smiled in amusement.

"That was some kind of stunt you tried to pull," he told her. "To bad it didn't work, though next time, I suggest you be quiet or everyone within 10 miles of here will hear you." She smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. He kissed her forehead, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, well, you know you couldn't live without me," he said, puffing out his chest. Hermione giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"No, I couldn't!" she grinned. Outside the compartment, Harry stood watching the actions of his best friends. Harry felt a rush of anger swell up in his chest when he saw Ron kiss Hermione and Hermione return the favor.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought as he walked back to his compartment. _Why am I angry at them, it was just a brotherly, sisterly kiss, right? I mean, Ron's dating Padma, he wouldn't go behind her back and date Hermione. He would tell me. _These thoughts raided his mind as he sat in the compartment, even after both returned, Hermione looking a bit more cheerful.

**A/n:**

**Yeah, it's short, but the next chappie will be longer, I promise! Thanks again to YewForest, Ice Witch101, hiddenprincess818, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing! And of course to those who read. However (gets on knees in begging position) I must plead that you review! I need constructive criticism as well as 'well done's. I really hope you like the story so far!**


	4. The First Attack

Disclaimer: It's all mine, I tell you, MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! (to much caffeine, rolls eyes) To bad, it all belongs to J.K.

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

The first Quidditch practice was on the last Thursday of September. Harry and Ron went out onto the pitch followed by the Creevy brothers, Ginny, Dean, and a fifth year Harry didn't recognize but was hear under recommendation from Dennis Creevy.

"All right," Ron said, inspection the team as Harry set down the crate. "You," he barked, pointing at the fifth year, "What's your name?"

"Jonathan Hedler," the student answered. Ron nodded.

"Well, why don't you do a couple of laps, and we'll see what you're made of, ok?" Harry tossed a large magenta looking ball called the Quaffel into the air and Jonathan shot off with it towards the goals, Ginny and Dean, the other Chasers, hard on his heels. Harry released the rest of the balls, mounted his broom and took off into the sky.

Watching from a dark spot in the stands sat two men in black cloaks. They stared intently as the raven head boy zoomed off in search of a small golden ball with wings. One man pulled out a long black wand, but the other man grabbed his arm.

"No, don't even think about it," the man hissed. "What happens if you miss and hit another student, or worse, you actually hit him? The Dark Lord said to come and observe the grounds, not to kill off Potter. Besides, if he had wanted the boy dead, he wouldn't have had you do it, he would have sent me. Every one knows that the Dark Lord doesn't trust you, and neither do I!" The other man just smiled, pulling his wand away from the Death Eater.

"I had no intentions of getting rid of the boy," the man said, pointing the wand at the other man. "Why would I do that? _Avada Kadavra!_" he hissed softly. A green jet of light erupted silently from the tip of the wand, hitting the shocked Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater slumped in his chair. The man transfigured him into a bone and slipped him into his pocket.

"We can't have too many people not trusting me, can we?" the man murmured, exiting the pitch.

Harry saw the green light and froze in mid-dive. Ron flew up next to him, his eyes fixed on the stands.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what was that?" he asked. Harry shrugged and urged his broom in the direction of the light. The team followed behind him. Harry reached the spot and got off his broom. Taking out his wand from his robe pocket, he muttered, "_Lumos." _The end of his wand ignited, causing light to filter the area. There was nothing there. Colin climbed to the back of the bleachers.

"Hey, Harry!" he called. "Come and look at this!" The team scrambled over to Colin. He pointed to the seats in the back. A long black scorch mark ran along the back of several of the seats. In the last seat, a piece of black cloth was stuck in a crack in the wooden floorboard. Something white sat on the landing near the stairs. Ginny bent down and picked it up, dropping it once she realized what it was. A long white bone clattered and skid to a stop under a seat.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team sat in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat at the large desk in the room, unwrapping a lemon drop. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, and Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin, stood to the side.

"So," Dumbledore said, popping the sweet into his mouth, "what brings you to my office so late at night, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, sir," Harry began, "we were having a scrimmage when we saw a green light from over in the Slytherin stands. We went over and found scorch marks, a piece of cloth and this." Dean got up and put the bone on the desk. Dumbledore picked it up then glanced at Snape. Snape's lip curled slightly as he nodded. Dumbledore immediately put down the bone. He turned back to the puzzled students.

"You may all leave," he said. "But I must ask that you keep this to yourselves. No one needs to know about this." The students nodded and left. When the door closed, McGonagall sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the bone.

"What is it, Albus?" she asked. Dumbledore's gaze turned to Snape. Snape curled his lip.

"That, Minerva, is Avery," he said. "Thought I was going to kill Potter, stupid git." Dumbledore nodded to the bone.

"This will have to be disposed of, Severus," he said quietly. "I trust that you have already thought of some plan to keep you from being killed by Voldemort." Both teachers flinched at the mention of Voldemort.

Snape whipped out a jet-black wand and flicked it to the side, stating, "_Corpeous erasus!_" The bone disappeared off the desk.

It was the evening of the first Quidditch when Harry and Hermione actually got into a major argument. By then, everybody knew that Harry and Hermione were not talking to each other. They had both managed to stay out of each other's way. Harry was, however, getting increasingly annoyed by Ron and Hermione's closeness.

Harry had seen them together in the library, the common room and on the lake. They always sat close together, always touching, and sometimes planting kisses on cheeks and foreheads. Harry had heard rumors that Justin Flinch-Fletchy had walked into the library to see Ron and Hermione snogging in the back. Both denied it, saying that Justin was a liar and a git, just looking for some limelight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room that night and Harry and Ron were talking about Cho and Padma. That was when Hermione blew up.

"What do you see in her!" she shouted, startling the whole common room into silence. Harry glared at her.

"I don't see what you have against her!" he growled, standing up to an impressive 6'3.

"AGAINST HER!" Hermione screamed angrily, standing up as well. "Of course I have something AGAINST HER!"

"She hasn't done anything to you!" he retorted.

"Except take something that should have been mine!" she screamed, immediately regretting it.

"Like what, Hermione?" he asked. "What did Cho take away from you!"

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter," she growled murderously. Harry's eyes widened. The only person that called him Potter was Moody and Malfoy. Hermione never referred to him by his last name.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" he asked, concern stamped on his handsome features.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione spat, losing it. "Why don't you go and find someplace to shag your doll, Potter! That's the problem with you Harry!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You can never see what's right there. You never know what's going on in other's lives. All you're concerned about is your own damn self. What about Ron or me? We care yet we don't know how to act around you anymore. When are you going to open your eyes and finally see what's been waiting for you all this time! When are you going to see that there are more people out there that lo..." Her hand slipped over her mouth as she started to sob. She pushed passed him and fled the common room, leaving Harry more confused then ever.

The next day, Harry and Ron got up, got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast before the match. As soon as they entered the hall, they looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Ron swore under his breath. Rain came down hard as the wind swept violently through the sky. Thunder boomed as lightning filled the gloomy hall. Sighing, both boys headed over to the Gryffindor table. Dean nodded at them in greeting then pointed down the table.

"She showed up about two minutes ago, " he muttered, pointing out Hermione, who sat sulking by herself at the end of the table. "She walked right up to Cho and spilled pumpkin juice all over her."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked while piling food onto his plate. Dean nodded.

"She stormed in, grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice, and slid right up to her, a smile plastered on her face," Seamus Finnigan said as he sat down next to Ron. "Said something about having a great game today. When Cho thanked her, she just dumped the pumpkin juice all over Cho and walked down the aisle! McGonagall was furious, and gave her a weeks worth of detention and 100 points off of Gryffindor!"

Harry sighed, glancing down at Hermione. She suddenly got up, walked right past without saying a word, and left the Hall. Everybody in the Hall let out a sigh of relief when they heard the Entrance Hall doors slam loudly closed. Ginny, the Creevy Brothers, and Jonathan came walking in and sat down around Harry and Ron, Ginny sitting on Dean's lap. Harry sighed again.

"Well, as you can see," Ron said, pointing at the 'sky' above them. "The weather conditions aren't that great." Thunder boomed and Dennis Creevy jumped in his seat. Harry glanced over at Cho to see her smiling back at him.

_You're going down, Potter,_ she mouthed. He grinned.

_We'll see about that,_ he mouthed back. Dean, who was watching them, rolled his eyes.

"Harry?" he asked, shifting Ginny to his other leg so he could see Harry more clearly. "How are you going to concentrate on finding the bloody Snitch if you're busy staring at your girlfriend, who happens to be the enemy?" Harry blushed, ducking his head as he took a swing at Dean. Ron got up, picking up his broom.

"Come on team," Ron said. "Let's go get ready."

Hermione stood by the lake, her robes soaked straight through by the pounding rain. Tears, mixed with rainwater, streamed heavily down her face as she gazed obliviously out at the raging waters.

_How could I be so stupid into thinking he loved me like I love him,_ she thought bitterly.

She walked around the lake until she reached an uphill climb. The rain beat down above her as the lightning lit up the lake momentarily. The dark clouds above boomed as she made her way to the top. She then walked to the edge of the cliff she was now standing on. Sitting down on the edge, she watched as students and teachers filled out of the school and towards the Quidditch pitch.

Parvati sat down, pulling the large umbrella closer over her and Lavender. She glanced around.

"Lavender," she asked, having to yell above the thunder and lightning. "Where's Hermione?" Lavender looked around and shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want to come," she yelled back. The conversation ended as the Gryffindor team flew out onto the pitch amidst cheers and applause.

Ron and Cho shook hands, Madam Hooch released the balls, and at the sound of the whistle, the game began. Harry and Cho shot up high into the air, immediately searching for the little golden snitch. Dean had the Quaffel and sped towards the goal, Ginny and Jonathan flanking him. Dean let go of the Quaffel, Jonathan caught it, threw it in the air and Ginny spun on her broom, batting it straight past the Keeper and it to the center goal. Gryffindor roared as Slytherin and Ravenclaw booed.

Harry did a lap around the field and then sped to one side of the pitch. He happened to glance out at Hagrid's hut just in time to see two people dart inside. Through the pouring rain, Harry could see a red then green then blue light flash through the windows of the hut. An extremely faint scream reached his ears and Harry's heart stopped.

"HERMIONE!"

**A/n: Oooooohh! What has happened? Thanks again to:**

**SoMe wEirDo: More's comin'! Just got to write it down on Word!**

**Kkroonie: Thank you! Don't worry, I will!**

**Limegirl62: I am hoping to make him more naughty as the story runs it's course, but not sure if it'll fit with the story. I'm still trying!**

**And to those who read but don't review, (gets down into begging position _again) _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll be forced to hunt you down with a rifle! Of not….. anyway, please remember to review! Or I wont write no more!**


	5. Aftermath

Hey! Ummmm… I'm thinking about changing the title of the story, I'm not sure… it might not fit with what happens in the story, not sure if it shocks or just reveals…. Also, WARNING: _School is starting so don't expect as many updates as usual._ Well, I hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine, blah blah blah… all of it is J.K. Rowling's. (sighs, then perks up) The plots mine though!**

Her screams filled Hogwarts' halls as Dumbledore levitated her to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Ginny, McGonagall, and Snape followed closely behind. Dumbledore pushed the doors to the hospital wing open as Hermione's screams of agony worsened to a point that Ginny, with tears running down her cheeks, clapped her hands over her ears to block out the sound. Madam Pomfrey hurried over as Dumbledore set the girl down on a bed.

"What's happened, Albus?" she cried out as she stopped at Hermione's bedside.

"I don't know, Poppy," Dumbledore replied loudly as Hermione's screams were increasing in volume. "We found her like this in Hagrid's hut."

"Make her STOP!" Ginny screamed, burying her face in Ron's shoulder. Harry's eyes were fixed on Hermione, who was gripping the sides of the bed so hard that her knuckles had passed a normal shade of white. Madam Pomfrey rushed away, coming back a second later with a yellowish potion in a crystal vial. Snape flinched visibly.

"A Potion of the Dead, Pomfrey?" he asked softly. Everybody's gaze turned to him, except for Madam Pomfrey's, whose was fixed on Hermione.

"Yes, Severus," she said in a strained voice. "You know the symptoms of the curse laid upon this girl more than I do. This is the only thing that will rid her of this nightmare." Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Madam Pomfrey uncorked the vial and poured the contents of it into Hermione's open mouth. Hermione gave one last blood-curdling shriek, and then slumped back against the pillows, unconscious. Dumbledore approached her and laid a hand on her forehead. She was burning up in spite of the weather she had previously been in. He shook his head.

"We will have to find out what happened to her in a couple of days," he said. "Poppy, watch her around the clock. As soon as she awakens, bring Mr. Weasley here." Ron's head shot up.

"ME?" he asked, his eyes flitting to Harry for just a second.

"Yes, Ronald," Dumbledore replied. "Hermione will probably want to only speak to you, seeing as you two are extremely close. You will come to me after your visit, seeing as I will need to know what has happened to my student. Of course, Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter may come visit after you. I just think that Miss Granger will want to see you first, Mr. Weasley." Ginny saw the anger that flared up in Harry's eyes, but she ignored it, taking hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione flinched and pulled a face, murmuring something under her breath. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains, shooing them all away.

"She needs my care, not yours, so OUT!" she shouted, then turning to Snape. "I would like for you to stay for a second, Severus. I may need your help." Both of them disappeared inside the hospital room, leaving Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore outside. Nodding a goodbye, Dumbledore left them, heading down the hallway to his office. Harry immediately walked away from Ron and Ginny, muttering something about finding Cho.

* * *

Hermione's eyes blinked once then opened. The room was dark except for the torch at the doorway. She sat up in bed, clutching her side in slight pain. She opened her mouth, but could only gasp out her word.

"Ron!"

* * *

Ron pulled a chair up to Hermione's bedside. He reached up and felt her forehead.

"You have a fever," he muttered. She smiled faintly and flinched, holding her hand to her side. Ron's eyes were all concern.

"What happened out there, Hermione?" he asked. She closed her eyes.

"I was sitting on top of the hill on the lake when someone pushed me over the edge. I fell for what felt like eternity when I hit the lake head first." She shuddered. "It was so cold, Ron," she said in a quiet voice. "So cold." She didn't speak for a minute.

Then, "Something hit the water next to me, but I didn't see what it was, since it was raining and all. I started to swim towards the cliff and pulled myself to the edge of the lake and got out. I ran for the pitch, seeing as everyone would be there when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Then I heard him shout curses and I zigzagged my way to Hagrid's hut. I ran inside with him chasing. He tried to kill me first but it hit the table in front of me. Then he said, '_Personus Constricte Maximus!_'. Oh, Ron!" Tears leaked from her closed eyes. "The pain was horrible. Worse than anything I could imagine. Like millions of knives piercing my skin. Skinning me alive. Like someone was slowly eating me away at the inside." Ron slipped up onto the bed, pulling Hermione close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, 'Mione," he murmured while stroking her hair. "It's over, the pain is over."

"No," she whispered. "The pain will never be over. It will always be there. Always."

"Hermione, who did this to you?" Ron asked. The answer came so softly that Ron had to lean closer to hear it.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY?" Harry roared, standing up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in tipped over. Dumbledore stood, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sit DOWN, Mr. Potter!" he bellowed. "I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my office!" Harry sat down immediately, glaring daggers at Ron, who looked slightly put out at Harry.

"Yes, _Harry,"_ Ron grated. "That's what Hermione told me before she passed out. Draco Malfoy."

"That's not possible," Ginny said. Every eye turned to her. "Draco Malfoy was in the stands the whole time. I had Luna watching him to make sure he didn't try anything during the game."

"Well, if he didn't do it, why did Hermione say he did?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because she thought it was young Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. He had been standing by the door in silence for sometime.

"What do you mean, Snape?" Harry snapped.

"Professor Snape to you, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Miss Granger could have mistaken Draco for his father, Potter," Snape sneered. "That is what I mean. Unless you are quite dull in the head, you will know quite well that Draco closely resembles his father, Lucius. Though why he was here, I do not know."

"I guess you're right, Professor." Everyone's head snapped to the door. Hermione stood in the doorway, wearing an extremely thin nightgown. Harry found his eyesight drifting up and down her figure. Her voice, however, brought him back to reality.

"It was Lucius," she murmured. Then her gaze turned to Ron. "Catch me." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she tumbled to the floor. Ron picked her up and carried her out the door, Harry following. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"You knew nothing of this attack, Severus?" he asked. Snape nodded.

"The Dark Lord does not seem to trust me as much as he used to," Snape said. "I would have been told of an attack on school grounds, seeing as I could have done the job more efficiently." Snape gave Dumbledore a curt not and exited the office, heading for his office.

* * *

Ron walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room after placing Hermione back in the hospital wing. Harry's angry look was printed on his mind. Ron still couldn't see how Harry continued to be oblivious to the fact that he liked Hermione as more than a friend. If they were still friends...

"Hey Ron, what ya doin'?" came a voice. Ron looked up into the smiling face of Padma. Her raven hair was done up in curls that bounced around her pretty face. Ron smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Just visiting Hermione," he replied, reaching up and playing with one of her curls. She took a step closer.

"At three o'clock in the morning?" she asked. (A/n: let's just pretend that she's a prefect and she's watching the halls. Does anyone know what time the sun comes up in the morning?) Ron smiled winningly.

"You know me," he said, his breathing becoming heavier as the proximity between their bodies became smaller. "Love visiting at all hours of the night."

"Is that why you can't keep your eyes fixed on my face for a few seconds, Ron?" she asked, her lips less than an inch away from his. He nodded, unable to speak because he could barley breath. She smiled coyly.

"Why, Ronald, are you growing breathless?" Padma whispered. "Here, let me help." With that, she closed the space between their lips. Ron wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as his other arm searched for the broom closet he knew had to be somewhere around.

* * *

Snape passed back and forth across the potions room. A Constricting Curse? Why hadn't Lucius just killed the girl? Not that Snape wanted Hermione dead, but Lucius was a master at death. Why put the girl through torment when he could have killed her?

Suddenly, his upper left arm started to burn. Severus grabbed a long black cloak and bone white mask. Leaving the potions room, he hurried up the stairs and through the corridors, reaching the Entrance hall in a minute. As he opened the doors, he heard a giggle and a thud from the direction of the broom closet and a second later, Ron Weasley and Padma Patil fell out of the closet, giggling. Upon catching sight of a disgruntled Snape, both students went increasingly red in the face. Snape raised an eyebrow, but could not stop to give the students lectures, as he was probably already late. Rushing across the school grounds, Snape flung open the school gates and walked several feet away before Apparating.

Snape arrived in a circular stone room, with a large fireplace that wasn't lit, a huge dark green rug, and a long backed velvet chair. Snape put on the mask, lowering the hood of the cloak more as he joined the line of Death Eaters that were already assembled. Silence reigned over the gloomy room when a strangely high voice floated into the room.

"You all are disappointments," hissed the voice. "You think you can hide things from me, but you are all sadly mistaken. I know that the plan has fallen behind. The girl is not dead. Her parents are not dead. Potter's _friend's _parents are not DEAD!" A shudder went through the Death Eaters, but they stayed silent. "How is it that you cannot complete a simple task? I ask you to do one simple thing, and all I get is _CRUCIO!_" A Death Eater screamed as the curse hit him. He fell to the floor, thrashing and twitching in indescribable pain. A figure emerged from the dark depths of the room and stood in front of the screaming man. Blood red eyes stared out from under the hood of the foreboding creature that stood before them.

"You disappoint me, Rockwood," said a dangerously soft voice. "How is it that, after I appoint you to dispose of the students parents, _Crucio, _that you only succeed in getting three of ours killed. _Crucio. _I have told you time and again, Rockwood. You must speak UP! **_CRUCIO!_**" There was a sickening crack, a blood-curdling shriek, and then silence. The scarlet eyes seemed to dance. The creature stepped contemptuously over the snapped carcass of Rockwood.

"Lucius, you will head the next mission. Pick a group of seven to go with you, and come back here tomorrow to receive information. You may all leave." The Death Eaters slowly filtered out the door. "Oh, and Lucius?" One cloaked figure stopped at the door. "Do not come back at all if you have only succeeded in doing nothing. I will send Nagini to find you. And do not fret, she will give you pleasant company. Dismissed." The creature smiled wickedly as the figure, shaking visibly, bowed and rushed out. The creature glided over to the chair, pulling out a long, dark green and black wand. Waving it, the fireplace ignited in green flames. Sitting down, the creature beckoned an extremely large snake from the darkness.

"Ah, Nagini," the creature hissed to the snake in Parseltounge. "Soon you will have the boy. Patience my pet, patience." The creature stood. "Salazar, arise!" Dark green smoke filled the room and a tall figure emerged from the plumes. Voldemort's smile was one that would chill the blood of even the snake, who slithered off into the darkness.

* * *

Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the hospital wing. It was a week after the attack and Hermione was feeling a lot better. The pain in her side, however, would not leave her.

She was heading down the corridor that housed the Room of Requirement when she noticed the door in the wall. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door and stepped in. Her curiosity quickly turned to horror. Harry and Cho pulled apart from the passionate kiss they had been engaged in.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking thoroughly ticked off.

"OUT, NOW!" Hermione screamed, pointing at Cho with a shaking finger. Cho scrambled out the door, leaving the two Gryffindors to sort out their problems.

"Hermione, have you gone MENTAL!" Harry roared, leaping up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"No, Harry," Hermione hissed. "You have. Do you think that you can just go snogging Cho anywhere you want? Have you even thought about what the rest of us think about her?"

"No, I haven't," he answered angrily. "You know why? Because you never gave a damn about what I thought anyway!"

"That's not my fault!" she shouted. "You never even talked to me!"

"Never talked to you? NEVER TALKED TO YOU! You're the one who ignored all my bloody letters during the summer and then told me not to talk to you!"

"Do you know why I ignored those letters? Because I was busy noticing how many more you sent to Cho! That's right. Hedwig always came to me first, Harry! I saw the letters. I even read some of them! I also read the some of the ones she sent back!"

"You had no right reading my letters, Hermione!"

"I don't? Why not? But you know, I got sick of all those, 'Love, Cho' and 'I'm glad I found someone to write to, Harry, I really like you'. I love just as much as she does!" _Oh no, I didn't just say that!_ Hermione turned the color of Ron's hair and turned to vacate the area when Harry grabbed her wrist and whirled her around.

"What did you say?" he asked softly. She wouldn't look him in the eyes as she answered.

"It doesn't matter what I said, Harry. It doesn't matter anymore. I know how you feel, I know how she feels." She raised her eyes to look at him. "Tell Cho that I'm sorry about what happened and that I will be leaving you and her alone for the rest of the school year." With that, she pulled away from Harry and fled the Room of Requirement, tears of regret flowing down her face.

A/n: OK! Well, I am so glad I got this chapter done before tomorrow. School starts. (sigh) Do not expect an update until probably next week, depending on how often I can get to the computer. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one might be really short, depending on what happens in the story. Thanks again to:

**PoTTeRFaN2005: **Thank you for reviewing, promise the next chapter will be good, but short.

**SoMe wEirDo: **Well, you keep thinking, you might have to when the next chapter doesn't get in sooner than you or I would like! Thanks, I'm happy I made your day!

**IspikedThePunch: **Thank you sooooooo much! Here it is, hope you liked it!

**Kkroonie: **Hey, I took your advice! I was going to put a different scene to where Harry and Hermione were already together, and Harry was going to break up with Cho, but she starts to snog him and Hermione sees them, but I like this better. Thank you for writing!


	6. With Tragedy Comes Power

A/n: Thank you for understanding my predicament. I promise that I will get the updates in ASAP. Well, hope you like!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just messed with the plot.**

Interactions between Hermione and Harry went downhill after the fight. It was so bad that Harry had to miss the rematch with Ravenclaw because Hermione had cursed him badly when he had tried to talk to her. Gryffindor barely scrapped a win, the score ending up being 160 – 150, Ginny catching the snitch at the last minute. Gryffindor was not pleased with Hermione about the slight victory and after that, Hermione ate her meals in the kitchens.

A week after the fight found Harry, Dean and Seamus in the Great Hall arguing over Quidditch. They all got up to leave, and as they headed down the crowded corridor towards Potions, Harry was rudely shoved into the wall. Spinning around, reaching for his wand, Harry came to face the business end of Hermione's wand.

"Don't think about it Potter," she growled. Ron stood beside her, looking rather bored. Harry's temper was boiling. He hated seeing Ron standing that close to her. Unbeknownst to anyone, the torches on the wall began to glow brightly. Harry took a deep breath, trying extremely hard to suppress the anger that he was feeling.

"What are you going to do, Hermione? Curse me?" he asked calmly. _Too _calmly.

"Well, I thought you had learned your lesson last time, but looks like baby needs another spanking," she said just as calmly. Harry's eyes blazed in rage. The torches on the wall flared dangerously and one of them actually exploded. Harry lunged at Hermione, knocking the wand from her hand. They tumbled down the stairs and out the Entrance Hall onto the school grounds. The two Gryffindors flew apart. Hermione's robes were shredded, her eye was changing colors, and both cheeks were pouring blood. Harry's robes had no arms, his shirt was torn, his neck had deep scratches on them, and the corner of his mouth was cut badly.

The two were about to go at it again when a scream interrupted them.

"The halls on fire!" Everyone's head snapped to where Padma was standing on the stairs of Hogwarts. From the windows, flames licked the outside of the castle as well as scorched the inside. Teachers ran towards the fire, shouting water spells to put out the fire. It was soon put out and Dumbledore stepped towards Harry and Hermione.

"I think that two weeks of detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor each will be sufficient punishments for the damage of the school and the harming of the students," he said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"We didn't start the fire, Professor!" she cried.

"You did not," Dumbledore said, then turning around to head back into the castle, he called, "But Harry did."

* * *

Eight cloaked men entered the circular room. Standing against the wall, they stayed silent as a tall figure rose from the chair by the fire.

"Are they here?" Voldemort asked. One of the men stepped forward, bowing deeply.

"Lord, the beast you required are here," Lucius said. Voldemort began to pace.

"Potter has shown know signs that he is ready, or has been trained. We must cause him anger. Rage. Pain. Only through that will he finally comprehend what is going on. WORMTAIL!" he screeched. A short man scurried into the room. He tripped and the vial he had been carrying fell from his grasp. It hit the floor, but did not break.

"FOOL! CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed. Wormtail screamed, twitching violently on the floor. Lowering his wand, the curse was lifted as Voldemort reached down and picked up the vial full of blood red liquid.

"You are lucky, Wormtail. If the vial had broken, you would be in much more pain, indeed." Turning to Lucius, he handed him the vial. "You are to give this to the beast then take it to the area I designated. Be sure to put up a protection shield so that the thing cannot leave the perimeter. I want the job done tonight, Lucius. Then, in a week, if the results are not done to my liking, you are to carry out the plan I told you of before. Nothing is to go wrong, Lucius. _Nothing._" All the Death Eaters bowed and left. Voldemort glanced at Wormtail with obvious disgust.

"You are more fortunate then most, Wormtail. You brought me back, and that is the only reason you lie there alive instead of dead. Now leave or I will easily change the direction of your present health." Wormtail, whimpering piteously, crawled out of the room. Voldemort than turned to the fireplace.

"Salazar, ARISE!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall rushed up to Dumbledore's office, pulling on her nightgown as she headed up the stairs. Bursting in, she found that she was the last to arrive. Snape, Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney were all present. Dumbledore sat at his desk, his face unreadable. He looked up and a faint smile flitted across his face.

"Thank you for coming Minerva," he said in a resigned voice. "The reason I called you is because I have found out by the Ministry some extremely terrible news. Several hours ago, a beast of some sort found it's way into Little Whinging. Hundreds of Muggles were slaughter, most eaten, by the beast." Sprout gasped, the horror written on her face mirrored those of her counterparts. "The reason this concerns all of you is that the Dursleys, Harry's only living relatives, were among those who were killed."

"But Albus, doesn't that mean…" Snape trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Severus. It means that Harry is no longer under the blood magic that his mother put over him. He is now in as much danger as he was before." Silence filled the room.

"We gotta tell 'im, Albus," Hagrid said. Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

Dawn found a certain raven-haired young man sitting on the same cliff Hermione had been pushed from.

Harry stared out at the horizon, his mind wandering from his dead relatives to Hermione. He sighed. Why did she tell him she loved him only to go and curse his arse off the next day? Harry didn't know how he felt anymore. Every time he was with Cho, his mind wandered to Hermione. Why did he keep thinking about her? He knew he didn't like her.

_Liar,_ contradicted a voice in his head. _Of course you like her! _

_I do not, _replied a second voice, sounding agitated. _I like Cho!_

_Fine, you like Cho, _said the first voice smugly. _But you love Hermione!_

Love?

Did Harry love Cho or Hermione? He knew he didn't love Cho. He liked her a lot, but if he was planning on spending the rest of his life with someone, well, time would tell him what the right choice was.

An owl swooped down out of nowhere and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. It headed off to the Owlery as Harry tore open the letter addressed to him. He immediately recognized Lupin's scraggy handwriting.

Dear Harry,

Hope school's going ok. We heard about the Dursleys. I know you didn't like them much, but I still hope you are okay. They might not have been close, but they were family. Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you. You know that Tonks and I have been dating for quite a while and, if it was all right with you, I'm going to ask her to marry me! I've already got the ring, I'm just waiting for your okay. Well, that's all for now. Keep safe!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Harry's heart leapt with joy for Lupin. He turned over the letter and, conjuring a quill and ink, started to scribble out an answer.

Remus,

This is great! By all means, go ahead. Tonks is great, and I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with you! She'll say yes, don't worry about it! Write me as soon as you get an answer!

Harry

Harry stood and whistled. A few seconds later, Hedwig swooped down from the sky and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Tying the letter to her leg, Harry murmured, "Get this to Remus as fast as you can, girl." Hedwig flew off, disappearing in the sun's golden rays.

* * *

Voldemort lowered his wand and the screaming stopped. Severus pulled himself to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"My Lord, I have done nothing but serve you faithfully!" he gasped.

"LIAR!" Voldemort screamed, pointing his wand at Snape. "Do you think you could continue lying to me, Severus? I knew as soon as you told me you could not assist Lucius in the plan. I KNEW! I do not tolerate spies, Severus. You know what happens to spies, Severus!"

The room lit up with the evil green light.

* * *

Remus paced the living room of Grimauld Place 12. It had been several days since he had gotten the letter back from Harry, but Remus had been too nervous to pop the question. But no more waiting. Today he would ask her. If she would get here before he chickened out.

The door opened and Tonks walked in. Her hair was long and dark brown, falling around her shoulders beautifully. She caught sight of Remus and rushed over. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, in which she returned whole-heartedly. They stayed like that for a full minute until Remus pulled away.

"So, Remus," she said, tilting her head back so she could gaze into his eyes. "What is it that you asked me here for?" Remus gulped as he led her over to the couch. Sitting her down in it, he kneeled beside her.

"Tonks," he said softly. "We've been dating for a long time. I love you just as much as I know you love me. Which is why I think we are ready for the next step." He took a deep breath, taking the small red velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" Tonks' jaw dropped as her gaze shifted from the ring to Remus and back. She smiled.

"Of course I will, Remus!" she cried. He smiled broadly, slipping the beautiful rig onto her finger and leaned up, kissing her deeply.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Arthur Weasley burst into the room. Catching sight of the two, he rushed over.

"We have to go right now!" he yelled. "Molly owled. Death Eaters in Diagon Ally. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Mundungus have all Apparated there. We're to join them IMMEDIATELY!" Tonks and Remus nodded, taking out their wands and Apparating to Diagon Ally, Arthur not far behind.

Diagon Ally was a scene of total chaos. People were screaming and yelling, running every which way. A Dark Mark hung over the Ally, and it was not hard to see why. Bodies lay everywhere. Tonks put a hand to her mouth in horror at the sight.

Remus pushed his way through the panicked crowd to where he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt dueling two of the Death Eaters. He shouted curses as Tonks and Arthur joined them. Mad-Eye shouted a disarming curse and one of the Death Eaters slammed into Molly Weasley, who was standing next two Mundungus. She hit her head on the cobblestones and went unconscious. The Death Eater scrambled up and began to say a killing curse when he fell to the ground, dead. Kingsley hurried over and muttered a traveling spell, sending Molly back to Grimauld Place 12. Tonks shot a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters, but he got her first with a disabling hex to the legs. Tonks' legs crumbled beneath her. Remus cursed the Death Eater and stooped beside Tonks.

"You can't do anything else, Tonks," he said loudly, as the screaming innocents were still running helter skelter around them. "I'm sending you back!" Before she could say another word, he waved his wand, muttering, "_Voltremus Grimauld Place 12!" _and she found herself staring at the fireplace of the Master Bedroom.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. The clock on the wall read seven in the morning on a cold Saturday in November. She shivered and again attempted to start a fire. The fireplace stayed just as cold as the Common room. She sighed and shivered again. A blanket fell around her shoulders. She turned around to see Harry standing there in long drawstring pants and a red T-shirt. She pushed the blanket off her shoulders, jumping to her feet.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously. He looked at her then walked around the couch to sit on it. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she noticed a fire reflecting in his green eyes, though there was no fire in the fireplace. But the fire was soon gone, replaced with a dead look.

"Something's happened," he muttered. "Something that's made him angry. Really angry." Hermione's anger towards Harry evaporated as she realized what he was talking about. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"You had another dream again, didn't you, Harry?" she asked softly. He turned to her and gazed turned into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes bored into hers, seeming to dig into her soul, reading her mind, opening her heart. Without realizing it, he began to move closer to her, his eyes flitting from her eyes to her lips and back. Their lips grew steadily closer and then touched. It lasted only a millisecond. But in that moment, Harry knew. The young woman who had been there for him since the very beginning now owned his love.

The common room door swung open and Hermione leapt from the couch, a hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide. Harry stayed on the couch, staring at her for a second then over to the portrait hole to see who had entered. Professor McGonagall stood there, looking extremely grave.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, could you both please retrieve Ron and Ginny Weasley? There is something the Headmaster needs to tell you." Both students nodded, getting up and going up the stairs to wake up the two Weasleys.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed McGonagall up into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat at his desk, his face grave. The students sat in the chairs in the room.

"There is something you all need to know," Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "Last night, Diagon Ally was attacked by Death Eaters. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Mundungus, and Nymphadora all went there to fight. I received a letter from Tonks that a battle was taking place. I immediately Flued there. The battle was over then. Three Death Eaters were dead and one captured. Two of ours were horribly wounded." Before he could continue, Tonks and Molly burst into the room, tears flooding down their faces. Both rushed over to Dumbledore.

"Albus, tell us it's not true!" Tonks cried. "Tell us he's not dead!" Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry," he murmured. "He has died." Both women burst into uncontrollable sobs. Kingsley Shacklebolt came in and escorted the women out of the room. Ron's eyes were huge and both girls had tears in their eyes.

"What's happened, Dumbledore?" Ginny asked tearfully. "Who died?"

"Arthur Weasley is in St. Mungo's as we speak, being cared for. He was wounded badly, but he will live." Ginny began to cry. Dumbledore's eyes turned to Harry.

"Remus did not make it through the night, Harry." Harry's mind went blank. His face was emotionless. Hermione stared at him.

"Harry?"

_**WHOOOOSH!**_

Every fireplace in the school flared up dangerously. Letting out a large, vengeful roar, Harry flung his chair across the room. It never reached the wall in one piece. In mid flight, the chair blew up in flames. Harry's eyes were no longer green. His whole eye (including whites) was in flaming red and orange. There was only a small hint that it had been green in the middle. He lunged at the office door but it wasn't there. The door had burned down while Harry had thrown the chair.

Harry flew down the stairs and up the corridor. He ran up the stairs to the second floor bathroom. The door to that burned down as he ran at it. Hissing out the password in Parseltounge, the entrance to the Chamber opened, and he fled inside. The pile of rubble that blocked the way to the actual Chamber exploded as Harry stormed down the hall. Upon reaching the Chamber, he dropped to his knees and let out a scream. The Chamber flew up in roaring flames. Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks.

_Remus wasn't dead! _His mind screamed. The flames grew higher, and inside, unbeknownst to Harry, a creature prowled, its bottle green eyes watching Harry. It didn't approach Harry neither did it run away. A voice that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once boomed out,

"WITH TRAGEDY COMES POWER!"

A/n: Ooooookaaaaaay…. So I was wrong, this chappie wasn't short. I know, the end was kind of corny but I didn't know any other way to pre show what will happen later on. And since some of you have been faithful reviewers, I am going to post a passage from an upcoming chapter.

Hermione wandered the halls, not knowing what to do with the time. Harry had been her life, and now that he was gone, there was nothing left to live for. How could Cho get over him so easily?

Hermione suddenly found herself with a blindfold around her eyes and being rudely shoved into a wall. Someone's mouth smashed hers as hands searched her body. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her arms fought futilely against the attacker as he started to rip at her cloths.

_Oh God, NO! _her mind screamed. _She was going to be raped!_

**Uh-oh! What will happen? Thanks again to SoMe wEirDo for reviewing and to Kkroonie, who I hereby dub my Advisor! I will be sticking to what I told you before, about Cho and Harry. However, that will be a while away, so don't start lookin'! I like your advice! It works great with the story! **

**And if any reviewer has advice to give, PLEASE do so! I love reviews, whether bad or good! Hope you liked it! I didn't think I would get this chappie in before next week, but I did! REVIEW!**


	7. Godric Revealed

**A/n:** **Ok, so the updates are coming in faster than I thought they would be. It turns out that my mum doesn't mind if I'm writing on the computer, just as long as I'm not using the Internet. Of course, the only way to send in the next chappie is via Internet. (shrugs) you don't tell my mum, and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's. Stupid git, why didn't I think of it in the beginning?**

His eyes snapped open, the once blazing red eyes now returned to their original bottle green color, with only a hint of the scarlet anger. Harry sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the hard stone floor. Pulling himself towards the wall, he rested his head against the cool stone, trying to get rid of the throbbing headache that had started. Looking around the Chamber of Secrets, his gaze fell upon a grisly sight.

The Basilisk he had killed in his second year at Hogwarts lay a few meters away, now only a gruesome carcass. The scales and flesh of the huge snake had been eaten away by insects, the guts of the monster disintegrating as the flies and other bugs picked out their share of food and places to put their eggs. Shivering, Harry looked away.

_He can't be dead, can he? _His mind turned to the information he had received a few hours ago. Or was it a few days ago? How long had he been in the Chamber?

"Several days," came the same voice Harry had heard before sleep had claimed him.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled into the darkness, getting up and reaching for his wand, only to find it wasn't there in his pocket.

"I am Gryffindor!" the voice roared and whole Chamber became a furnace. But some how, Harry felt none of the heat. His skin or robes were untouched.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

"That is what I will show you."

* * *

A tall, handsome young man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black cloak over his robes walked into the dark alleyway after exiting the Hog's Head. He walked down the street, noticing the coldness of the air.

Suddenly, a young woman fell into his path after being thrown from one of the stores. She was wearing rags so her skin was deathly pale in the moonlight. Her raven hair was dulled by dirt. The man knelt down, helping her back to her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She looked into his eyes, the frightened look replaced with that of a person who felt totally safe. Smiling, she nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you," she murmured softly. He held her close to him, gazing into her eyes. He felt no desire to let her go. And she didn't want him to, either. Then, with out warning, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

The same man was now storming down the halls of the new school, Hogwarts, over which he shared ruler ship with three others. Or two others, seeing as one of them seemed to think he ruled over all. Bursting into a large beautifully decorated office, the man stopped in front of a desk, where a taller, skinnier man sat writing letters. The other man looked up from his papers, his black and red eyes staring lazily at the brown haired man.

"Slytherin," said the first man. "What the hell do you think you were doing when you threatened Helga with death? Do you know what the Ministry can do to you if they find out!"

"By the way you're going on about it, obviously something dreadful," said the second man in a bored fashion. Before the first man could retort, the office door opened and the woman walked in, glancing nervously at the man at the desk.

"Godric?" she asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Slytherin smirked.

"So this is the filthy Mudblood that you have chosen to marry, Gryffindor?" he sneered. "I didn't know that Mudbloods were actually capable of looking shaggable. Tell me, Godric, is the shagging really all that great?" Godric snarled, advancing on Slytherin. The woman grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Don't, Godric!" she cried. "That's all he wants you to do! Just ignore him."

"Yes Gryffindor," Salazar mimicked. "We must listen to the Mudblood. After all, until death do us part!"

"NO!" the woman screamed. But it was too late. Godric lunged. He hit Slytherin in the chest and both men fell to the floor, punching and cursing each other. The woman pulled out her wand and murmured a hex. A jet of red hit Salazar in the back and he flew into the wall. The woman helped Godric to his feet. Blood poured from the corner of his mouth as spoke.

"Get out, NOW!" Godric roared. "If I ever see you in this school or anywhere near me or Catherine, I'll KILL YOU! **OUT!**" Salazar pulled himself up, his eyes blazing scarlet.

"Be warned, Godric. You have not seen the last of me!" With that, he swept out of the room. Catherine touched Gryffindors cheek.

"You don't think he'll do something to harm the students of the staff, do you Godric?" Gryffindor gazed into her eyes. "Don't worry about him." He leaned down and kissed her, erasing all doubt from her mind.

* * *

Harry blinked. The scene disappeared.

"So, that was you?" Harry asked. Through the fire Harry saw a pair of green eyes.

"That is me." A figure appeared in the fire's flames.

**A/n: Ok. It was a short chapter. The next one will probably be longer, seeing as the 'revelation' is in it. Plus the beginning of Harry's… well you'll just have to see. Ooooooo! Idea! Here's part of the next chapter. The next chappie might be a tearjerker, depending on what you rate as sad. Let's just say that people will die. Of course, Thanks to:**

**PreppyTigger23:** Not much burning in this chappie, but later in the story, I promise! 

**SoMe wEirDo:** Read your story, as you probably know! Thanks for reviewing, and of course I will continue!

**Kkroonie:** Doesn't matter. You'll have some suggestions about a later chapter, I know it. Or maybe I just hope you will. (shrugs and smiles) Thanks for your review!

**For readers and not reviewers, I will find out who you are! And then you will have to sleep with one eye open until you review!**

Her screams reached him, making him pull harder at the bonds as terror gripped him. _What were they doing to her?_

Then he appeared over the railing. Smiling, Salazar threw Catherine at the rail. Her breathing was hard as she stared into Godrics eyes. Gryffindor could see the terror and pain in her brown eyes.

"Well, Godric," Slytherin said in mock cheerfulness. "Say goodbye to the Mudblood. Don't worry. Hell has a place for Mudbloods, too!" He shoved Catherine and she fell over the rail, screaming:

"GODRIC!" Gryffindors eyes grew wide as the sickening crunch of Catherine's body hitting the marble floors filled the room. Then only silence filled the void. Silence.


	8. Choices

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. That's all I know! Weeeeelllll, the plot _is _mine!**

Godric Gryffindor was taller than Harry had thought he would be. His brown hair was now streaked with white and, strangely enough, red. His bottle green eyes now had a red/orange rim instead of the normal white. He wore red and gold robes with the Gryffindor symbol stitched to the chest area. To Harry, he looked like a mirror image of himself, minus the hair color.

The fire now burned low and Harry swore he could see lions roaming around, though when he took a second look, they weren't there. Gryffindor motioned for Harry to follow him.

"I know that I have not explained everything to you yet, but in time, you will understand," Godric said. "First, you must know how to control the power that was passed to you." Godric walked down one of the passageways that led away from the Chamber. They walked for a while in silence when a question popped up into Harry's head.

"Am I your Heir?" Godric stopped and turned around. He studied Harry for a minute then smiled.

"I did not expect you to ask that question until later, but yes Harry, you are my heir."

"So the woman…"

"Here we are!" Godric explained, avoiding the question. Blocking their way was a large mound of rubble.

"Now Harry, the first thing you must know about the power is that it can not be controlled by out of control emotions. If you are consumed by anger, rage, sadness, or pain, then the power will disappear until you are able to gain control. This happens only when you forget to use it or that you even possess it. However, there are exceptions. The tragedy you experienced recently caused the power to show itself. You did not know you had it, but your subconscious used the power to rid obstacles from your path when you sought refuge here in the chamber. Your subconscious will not always use the power when you forget to, though, so be careful. You may use the power while emotions run high in your body but you cannot allow them to control you. Now, please observe."

Gryffindor raised his hand, palm up. A small ball of fire appeared. Gryffindor hurled the ball at the pile of debris blocking the corridor. The pile was enveloped in flames and as the fire disappeared, so did the debris. Godric smiled and nodded at Harry.

"The trick is to know what you want to do, focusing on what you want to do. But you can't let your subconscious get through or else caution signs will flag up in your mind, and you will hesitate. You can never hesitate." Harry nodded, not fully understanding. His brain was still buzzing from all the information he had gathered. And from the information he still wanted to ask.

"Now Harry, raise your hand and think about just developing a flame. Not a big one. A small one can be just as effective." Harry glanced at Godric than stared at the spot where the rubble had been. His mind filled with the flame, and the flame was about to appear when Harry's subconscious broke the surface with an image of the furnace fire that burned in the Chamber behind them.

His hand burst into flames and Harry began to panic. Godric backed up as a ring of fire circled Harry. Harry's fear grew and so did the blaze around him.

"Stop thinking!" Gryffindor yelled at Harry. "You let your subconscious make you believe that you could do something you are not ready for. STOP THINKING!" The yelling, however, only increased Harry's dread of the burning hell that surrounded him. Sinking to his knees, he closed his eyes as he gripped the stone floor.

_Make it stop! _He thought. _Just make it STOP! _The flames died out instantly. But Harry's eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes, boy!" Godric snarled. "This is not my heir. Afraid of fire that you control, that cannot harm you! You are PATHETIC!" The taunting struck a nerve. Harry's eyes snapped open, his eyes blazing an unnatural green.

"I am not PATHETIC!" he roared and the whole corridor erupted in angry flames. Godric only smiled.

* * *

Both men sat in the burning Chamber of Secrets, eating a lunch that Godric had conjured. Harry still had a question on his mind.

"Did you marry her?" Godric stared into the fire.

"Yes," he answered after a minute. "I did."

"What happened?"

"With tragedy comes power, Harry. You know that. You gained your power by losing one you loved."

"I lost Sirius, why didn't I get my powers then?"

"You loved Sirius, yes. But Voldemort had not yet acquired his powers, so you could not."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Voldemort has powers the same as you. Only his are of earth, as is the snake. Yours are of fire, for lions, to me, have always been known as hellish beast. Salazar gained his powers before me, though he never used them. Neither did I. But I will show you the reason for gaining them."

* * *

Catherine chopped the carrots while humming to the radio in the kitchen. Outside, she could hear the twins squabbling over something or the other. She chose to ignore the children, seeing as they would eventually agree to disagree.

The kitchen door that led to the garden opened and the twins rushed in. At five years, they were boy and girl. Nathan had dark brown locks with a face like his fathers. He was taller than his sister by an inch. Rachel had waist length red hair and her father's eyes but her mothers smile. Rachel ran up to Catherine.

"Mama," she said. "Can I take some of my toys outside?" Catherine smiled and nodded. Both twins ran off through the living room door as Catherine went back to her carrots.

Strong arms encircled her waist as Godric began planting kisses up and down her neck. She smiled turning around so that she could kiss him. Their kisses became deeply passionate as Godric lifted her onto the counter. Catherine ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her shirt out of her skirt. She moaned as he drew circles on her back. However, when he started to unbutton her shirt, she pulled away.

"Godric!" she moaned into his ear as he started planting kisses on her shoulder and neck. "The kids are in the next room!"

"Exactly," Godric pointed out, his voice muffled through her skin. "This is one of the rare times that we are in a room by ourselves." She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a groan as his hands moved up to her bra.

"It's a kitchen," she complained, sliding her hands down his broad chest.

"Never done it in a kitchen."

"Godric!" Catherine pulled away as he started undo the bra clasp. Godric sighed, releasing the clasp and pulling his hands out of her shirt. She smiled and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss and slowly made his way back underneath her shirt. She made him think that he was getting away with it and then mumbled, "Godric, it is still a kitchen." Godric swore under his breath. Catherine giggled and gazed into his bottle green eyes lovingly. He placed his forehead to rest on hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more than you know," he murmured, planting a tender kiss on her lips than going outside. She watched him disappear around the hedges, smiling to herself. She hopped off the counter, buttoning her shirt up just as Nathan ran into the room, tears running down his frightened face.

"Mama!" he cried, clinging to her skirt. "There's bad men in the house! They have Rachel!" Catherine stared at the door Nathan had just come from, the same fear she had felt those six years ago creeping back up her spine. Putting Nathan behind her, she opened the door and entered the room.

At first glance, everything seemed to be normal. But on a second look, Catherine could see the black cloaks and the pair of evil scarlet eyes from in the dark corners of the living room.

Salazar materialized out of the darkness, his face wreathed in a mock happy grin.

"Catherine, how good it is to see you again!" he said cheerily, though his eyes gave him away. They only showed cold malice toward Gryffindor's wife.

"Where is my daughter?" Catherine asked, her voice betraying her fear. Salazar smiled as smile that never reached his eyes.

"Why, your lovely daughter has been entertaining us for quite some time!" Ten men in black cloaks appeared behind Slytherin, one of them holding a mute, frightened five year old. Catherine now began to panic.

"Please!" she begged, backing up against the opposite wall with Nathan. "Please give her to me! She's frightened, please, just give her to me!"

"No, I don't think so." At that point, the kitchen door opened and Godric Gryffindor walked in. Upon seeing Slytherin, he reached for his wand.

"Tsk, tsk, Gryffindor," Slytherin said. "I have just begun to play!" Godric's wand soared out of his pocket and into Salazar's outstretched hand. "Now Godric, Take a SEAT!" Gryffindor was blown back into one of the armchairs in the corner of the room. "Please, don't bother getting up!" Magical rope zoomed out of Salazar's hand and bound Godric to the chair. Salazar's smile increased. "Now, Godric, please keep quiet and watch the show!" Salazar then turned back to Catherine, whose eyes were fixed on Godric.

"Now Mudblood, you know that it is bad luck to separate twins! Here, let me put them back together!" Nathan flew into the air and zoomed into another corner where his sister had been thrown. Rachel grabbed hold of Nathan's arm as he landed, helping him to his feet.

"Now Godric," Salazar said imperiously. "Here is the game we will be playing! I will give you ten seconds to choose between your children and your filthy Mudblood. Whichever one you choose, doesn't die. And the one you don't choose, well, use your imagination. The clock starts…NOW!

"You can't make me choose!" Godric shouted.

"Oooooooo, wrong answer! Judson, please show Gryffindor what happens when you get a question wrong!" A short skinny man with a white bone mask on stepped forward and pointed his wand at the twins.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _Nathan stepped in front of his sister at the last minute. When the green light vanished, Nathan lay on the floor, Rachel pounding her tiny fist on his chest.

"Wake up, Nate!" she screamed. "Please wake up!" Catherine had stopped breathing, her horror-stricken gaze fixed upon her dead son.

"Now, Godric," Salazar hissed, his voice and face losing the cheeriness. "Choose or I will be forced to take action."

"I will not choose between my wife and my daughter," Gryffindor growled, one teardrop running down his face as he struggled against the ropes that held him imprisoned. Salazar's face was contorted in fury.

"Helmut, Judson, Collins, the Mudblood, upstairs, **NOW!**" The three men called grabbed Catherine and dragged her up the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. Salazar's eyes blazed angrily. "I hope you like screaming, for that is the prize you have won!"

Salazar swept upstairs and closed the door that the men had dragged Catherine into. Seconds later, her screaming could be heard echoing through the entire manor. For what seemed like hours, the screaming continued.

Her screams struck so many nerves, making him pull harder at the bonds as terror gripped him. _What were they doing to her?_

Then he appeared over the railing. Smiling, Salazar threw Catherine at the rail. Her breathing was hard as she stared into Godrics eyes. Gryffindor could see the terror and pain in her brown eyes.

"Well, Godric," Slytherin said in mock cheerfulness. "Say goodbye to the Mudblood. Don't worry. Hell has a place for Mudbloods, too!" He shoved Catherine and she fell over the rail, screaming.

"GODRIC!" Gryffindors eyes grew wide as the sickening crunch of Catherine's body hitting the marble floors filled the room. Then only silence filled the void. Silence.

Horror and pain flowed through Gryffindor like nothing he had ever felt before. He could not hear the screams of his little girl who was now being held back by another man from reaching her mother's body.

If possible, Salazar's smile grew without reaching his eyes. A Slytherin's smile would never reach the eyes.

"Now I leave you, Godric, with a warning. Do not threaten me ever again. It will only end in you losing more than you could have. Judson, bring the girl!"

"Let her GO!" Gryffindor roared as he watched his daughter be carried away from him, screaming.

"DADDY! **DADDY! I DON'T WANNA GO! MAMMA! DADDY!"** Her voice disappeared as Salazar and co. left the manor. The magical bonds securing Godric to the armchair disappeared and Gryffindor rushed over to where his wife lay.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open as Godric placed her head on his lap. She opened her mouth to speak, coughed, and turned her head to the side, throwing up blood.

"Catherine," he whispered, terror gripping his voice. She turned back to him, tears running down her bloodied cheeks.

"Godric…" Her voice died away with the rest of the life she possessed. Gryffindor stared at her, tears flooding down from his eyes. He pulled her lifeless body close, letting the feeling of great loss and pain overwhelm him.

**A/n: I don't know about you, but that made me tear up. But maybe I'm just an emotional person. (sighs) Thanks sooooooo much to:**

**Flinton: **Thank you for your advice! I guess I should pay more attention to what I write!

**EmeraldEyes007: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Kkroonie: **Yes, the idea was to make them as similar as possible! Well, now you know what the Godric/Catherine romance has to do with it. I'll of course go into more detail in the next chappie, don't worry! Ummmm… could you tell me if the chapter title fits with the chapter… still not sure if I should change the title of the story. I NEED your advice, like I always do! PLEASE WRITE BACK! I'm desperate!

**Ice Witch101: **Glad I finally caught you! I knew I'd catch some of the first reviewers with my warning! I'm glad you're feeling better and that you love the story!

**PreppyTigger23: **Here's the update, review again!

**EbonyS2: **Yes, Harry does need some friends. But… right now, Harry needs Godric!

**Wondering where SoMe wEirDo is, didn't review… Anyway, keep the reviews coming in, and I'll put up updates. WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many chappies in by Sunday, but I did it! (gets up and does a small jig, then remembers others are watching) Gotta lay off the sweets! REVIEW! **


	9. His Fight, Her Fight

**A/n: Didn't think so many ppl would respond, but guess you all liked that chapter! This chappie will be short, but necessary. Oh, and no details on last chapter. That will be revealed later in the story. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. I only claim possession of the plot!**

Harry was thrown against the wall and felt his ankle twist unpleasantly. Beads of sweat ran down his concentrated face. Gasping for breath, he spread out his fingers and shouted, "_Impedimenta!" _Gryffindor dodged the curse easily, his lip curling in disgust.

"Come on, Potter," he growled. "You will need more than that to defeat me!" Harry pushed himself away from the wall and lifted his right hand.

"_Stupefy!" _Godric merely threw out a long jet of fire that enveloped the hex.

"_Hypnosius!" _Gryffindor shouted. Harry threw up both hands and a magical force field surrounded him. The curse bounced harmlessly in to the wall. As the field went away, Harry shouted, "_Pertrificus Totalus!"_

"Boy, do you know NOTHING!" Godric snarled, disgust for his heir evident on his face. "Death Eaters will not be stopped by your pathetic attempts to stop them!"

"We've been at this for hours, I need a break!" Harry shouted, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Do you think that Voldemort will give you a break when you fight him?" Gryffindor spat. "Do you think he will tend to your wounds before killing you! Your attempts to hinder him will do nothing, BOY! You have to try to kill him, not stun him! Now get UP!" Holding up four fingers, four large flames erupted from Godric's hand and landed on the floor. The flames died away, leaving in their place four men in cloaks. "NOW FIGHT!" Harry dodged a curse, his anger becoming stronger. From somewhere inside him, a powerful energy surge erupted. It rippled from his body, speeding towards the four enemies. Each person burst into flames upon contact with the deadly attack. Godric smiled, nodding his approval.

"There, now we are getting somewhere, Harry! However, you MUST control your EMOTIONS! Next time that happens, innocent people could die upon contact with that type of subconscious attack." Harry sank to the floor, exhausted.

For three weeks they had practiced and only now had Godric given Harry any praise. Every other time, he was yelled at for mistakes that he made, and often times ended up put into more hours of training as a punishment. This was not the first time he had caused those conjured enemies to burst into flames because his subconscious got to him. Sighing, Harry got up, heading over to a small cot in the corner to lie down before the training session.

* * *

Ron and Padma stood alone in the Astronomy Tower, gazing out over the school grounds. Both were still in their school robes as dinner had just ended.

Padma glanced up at Ron, frowning. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hospital Wing," Ron answered, his voice tense.

"Why?"

"Madam Pomfrey was worried she wasn't eating enough."

"She isn't!"

"I know, love." He sighed. "Since Harry disappeared, she's probably eaten five meals. Lavender says she doesn't sleep anymore, just sits on her bed and stares blankly. She goes to classes but she disappears in between them and no one knows where she goes. Everyone's worried about her, Padma."

"She loved him, Ron. It's only natural for her to go into an extreme depression. The rest of us are worried about where Harry is just as much, but she _loved _him." Silence followed as they watched the moon float in and out of the clouds.

"Ministry is panicking," Ron murmured. "They have the idea that Voldemort might have him." He paused as Padma shivered at Voldemort's name. "Dumbledore seems to think that he never left the school."

"But it's been checked, Ron!" Padma said. "They checked it for a week after Harry's disappearance, and they found nothing to suggest that he's still here."

"Except for the fires."

"That could be caused by anything, Ronald."

"You know bloody well that Harry caused the bloody fires!" She sighed.

"I know, I just…I don't know how he could be in the school if know one's found him."

"The Chamber."

"They checked it, Ron. It wasn't open."

"He has to be there. The door was burned down!"

"So was a million other doors all over the school, Ron!"

"He's here, Padma. I know he is." Padma gazed into Ron's sky blue eyes.

"You have a lot of faith in him, don't you?" Ron smiled and kissed her deeply, ending the conversation.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, are you sure you are well enough to leave?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, well. Take this potion. Put a drop of it in your tea and drink it before you eat anything. And please, dear. Try and eat something. I know you are going through a rough time, but please do not let this get in the way of your health. You may go." Madam Pomfrey watched as the frail, tired looking seventh year made her way out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione looked nothing like she had before Harry's episode. Her hair was thin, the sheen gone. Her eyes were dull with black circles under them from the extreme lack of sleep. Her skin seemed to stretch over her skin, making her look like a living skeleton. She had lost more pounds then she should have and her robes hung off of her. She was a mess.

Her mind wandered, as it had the last few weeks, to the location of Harry. She wanted to know where he was. She wanted him back. Her very being had started to waste away because he had not been there to sustain her. Hermione then remembered the kiss. It had been extremely brief but oh how much it told her! It had been sweet and tender, fiery and passionate, all rolled into one second of confirmation.

A small smile lit her face up. At least she had that to relate to. His feelings for her were completely different than what she had thought they were.

Hermione needed to find a quiet room to think. Opening a door, she was about to walk in when she froze in mid-step.

Cho Chang looked up from where she was snogging Anthony Griffin, a fellow Ravenclaw in seventh year, on one of the desk.

"What do you want, Granger?" Cho asked, thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted.

"You're dating Harry," Hermione gasped out, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Yes, well, as you can see, Granger, Harry isn't here right now, so I must make do with what is available, and right now, Anthony is available. And 30 Galleons richer." Anthony smiled. Hermione couldn't breathe. She needed to leave. Now. Closing the door, she headed down the hall.

Hermione wandered the halls, not knowing what to do with the time. Harry had been her life, and now that he was gone, there was nothing left to live for. How could Cho get over him so easily?

Hermione suddenly found herself with a blindfold around her eyes and being rudely shoved into a wall. Someone's mouth smashed hers as hands searched her body. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her arms fought futilely against the attacker as he started to rip at her cloths.

_Oh God, NO! _her mind screamed. _She was going to be raped!_

* * *

Harry again set his enemy's on fire, his anger towards Gryffindor getting the best of him again. Gryffindor sighed.

"You must learn to control your subconscious, Harry! If this happens again, I will take more desperate measures to help you learn." He then paused, turning to the furnace in the hall. Harry looked and could see a pair of cat-like green eyes staring at him. Godric raised an eyebrow at the eyes, obviously hearing something Harry couldn't.

"You know what Harry. I will make you learn how to control your emotions right now! Now you must clear your mind, so that when any emotion comes in, there is room enough that your subconscious will not need to take over."

Turning around, Godric threw a ball of fire into the wall. Two fiery people appeared, though Harry couldn't see who they were. It was obvious to him that the two were kissing. However, on second notice, Harry could see that the person who's back against the wall was fighting to get away. Harry glanced at Gryffindor, wondering what he wanted him to do. Godric nodded at the flames. The flames had started to die away, making the people more recognizable. The dark brown hair of the person against the wall was all Harry needed to know who it was.

His eyes blazed red-orange again, his body shaking with controlled rage. This time Harry had no wish to kill her with his anger. He would control the rage he felt. Letting his body be enveloped in fire, he closed his eyes.

_Don't worry, Hermione! I'm coming!_

**A/n: Told you it was short! Thanks sooooooo much to:**

**Kkroonie:** wrote you already, thanks for your e-mail address! And advice!

**SoMe wEirDo:** it's ok! I get that all the time from my mother, that's why I have to do updates really quick, or they won't get out like I want them to!

**Flinton:** thank you! I liked it a lot, too!

**Purple Carnation:** Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

**Silver Sky17:** Don't worry! It will happen, just not now! And not with out problems ahead!

**Ice Witch101:** (sniffles) it was sad, but necessary! For some to live, other's must die! Thank you for reviewing!

**PreppyTigger23:** well, that's a good question! I'll let you decide! Remember: their problems aren't over.

**"Dark and difficult times lie ahead, Harry. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right... and what is easy." (Albus Dumbledore, GOF) Soon, Harry will need to chose... I think... But not yet! Keep reviewing, keep reading, and may God bless you all!**


	10. The 'Comfort' of Two

A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This should have come out earlier except that I didn't know what to write and when I did I got grounded and couldn't use the internet and… (takes deep breath) Now I don't know what to write for an author's note… (sighs)

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!**

She tried to scream, but the mouth on top of hers had other plans. She heard her shirt rip and felt herself moving along the wall. There were murmurs from the paintings and Hermione prayed to God that one of them would go get Dumbledore.

She stumbled backwards as the door behind her opened. Both of them fell onto a bed conjured by the Room of Requirement. Hermione knew if someone didn't come soon, she would be expecting by next year. She could feel her cheeks growing wet from her crying. She could feel hands pulling her skirt off and major panic set in. Her arms were under her body and someone was on top of her, so she was pinned. Not that she could do anything with her arms. She was still too weak from lack of food.

Hermione then started to notice the temperature of the room. It seemed to be getting hotter by the second. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold but she certainly heard what happened.

_**WHHOOOOOOOSSSHHH! **_

Hermione pushed herself up the bed as the man on top of her released her. She heard several curses being shouted and then a loud thud on the opposite end of the room. Scooting closer to the headboard and pillows, Hermione didn't remove the blindfold, afraid of what she might see. She could feel herself shaking uncontrollably and felt the tears flood down her cheeks to her neck and chest. She felt something touch her and she squeaked, moving away. The blindfold pealed away to reveal her rescuer.

"Harry?"

Ron grabbed Padma's hand and led her away from the Astronomy Tower. Walking down the deserted halls, they both stayed silent until Padma had to ask.

"Where are we going, Ron?" Ron just smiled and shook his head, leading her down several flights of stares to the Entrance Hall. He was about to push open the doors when Padma yanked his hand away.

"We can't go out there," she hissed. "You heard what Dumbledore said. Since Snape and Harry are gone, we can't go outside after dinner. You know that!"

"Come on," Ron pouted, sticking out his lower lip and enlarging his sky blue eyes. "Pretty please!" Padma smiled. No one in their right mind could refuse Ronald Weasleys Puppy Dog look.

"Okay," she said in a mock-resigned voice. "We'll go, but only for a few minutes." Ron grinned and pushed open the door. Moonlight glinted off the lake as the couple made their way down the hill. Stopping at the lakes edge, they stood, arms wrapped around each other. Ron watched as Padma took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air. She shivered, pulling Ron's arms closer around her.

"It's getting colder," she muttered. He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Ron stayed silent for a long time.

"What do you think will happen, Padma?" he said softly. She stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what do you think will happen to Harry and Hermione? They can't stay mad at each other forever. And if Harry ever does come back, what do you think would happen? Would Voldemort be gone or will Harry have to off again to fight him?"

"Those will be answered in time, Ron!" She turned around to stare into his eyes. He felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw the tears leaking from them. "When Harry gets back, he'll know what to do! Hermione and Harry will solve their problems. God Ron, stop worrying about her! I am starting to wonder if the rumors were true! That you and Hermione were dating behind my back!" Now it was Ron's turn to look hurt.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Padma, You know I wouldn't!" he said. "I've always told you the truth. Always." Padma pulled away from him and walked down the lake.

"I'm starting to wonder if anything you say is the truth anymore, Ronald," she murmured. He watched as she stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I'm starting to wonder if you really love me," she whispered. Ron felt the same stab now tear a large hole in his heart.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice barely audible as he waited for the answer he hoped wouldn't come.

"I… Ron, I, you knew that this might not have worked. You spent almost all your time with Hermione and barely had time to say a word sideways to me before you swept off again to go find her. We grew apart, or at least I did… I can't live like that Ron…"

"Padma…" He took a step forward but she shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No Ron," she choked. "I can't live like that. If you want to spend your time with Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor, then go a head. I can't keep waiting for you to come back and finish what we never started. Maybe in the beginning, I thought there was something there. But it turns out it was just a dream and nothing more. It's been over since day one Ron. I just now realized that." She turned around and walked away, leaving Ron to stand alone on the lake. He stood watching the moon's shimmering reflection on water surface, wondering in he could shimmer away.

Harry conjured a large quilt and placed it over her shaking body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently touched her cheek. Hermione flinched but did not pull away. Their eyes remained locked for a few minutes before she found her voice.

"You came back," she muttered hoarsely. He smiled.

"I never left," he whispered. Leaning down, he kissed her. It was like an explosion. So many feelings burst from a dam somewhere in his chest. Feelings he had been holding onto for so long, he had no idea he had them until now. Love, joy, happiness, comfort, and contentment filled him as he slipped he stroked her cheek. The emotions she felt were of the same type. Hermione totally forgot about the attempted rape. For the moment, she was lost in the kiss. Fiery passion broke the surface as they pulled each other closer to one another. It took falling off the bed to knock them both back into reality.

A shocked Hermione lay on top of Harry, her breathing heavy as she stared at the equally shocked Gryffindor. Harry grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hermione pulled away. She lay her head on Harry's chest and sighed.

For a long time they lay there on the floor in that position when Harry decided it was time to get up. Helping her up, Harry wrapped the quilt around Hermione. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, pushing some stray hairs out of her face. Confusion entered her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Anger flashed in his eyes, but only for a moment. It was immediately replaced with a strange look. His eyes were unnaturally calm.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered. She frowned. Hermione didn't like the way he was acting all of a sudden.

"Harry…"

"Later, 'Mione," he growled, his eyes flashing red-gold for a second. Hermione could feel fear creeping up her spine. She suddenly wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible.

"Harry, let me go," she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Harry, however, seemed to not be listening. His hold tightened on her arm, and she could feel one of his arms pulling the quilt off. His eyes were not his own. They had turned blood red.

"Harry, let me GO!" she cried. It was then that she noticed a body lying in the corner of the room. She screamed.

Ron sat on the waters edge, thinking about the conversation he had had with Padma. What had he done? He knew that Padma had been right on one thing. He had spent more time with Hermione and Harry, or at least talked about them a lot. He had paid less and less attention to Padma while at Hogwarts. They had only had spent about an hour together each week since school started. Running a hand through his fire red hair, Ron lay back on the grass. She was also right about another thing. He hadn't told her the truth about some things.

Padma walked quietly through the halls towards her common room. Stating the password, she walked through the portrait hole. Sitting in a corner near the fire, she let the tears fall from her eyes.

_He doesn't deserve to be cried over, _she thought bitterly, wiping the tears away. _Why should I cry over something that didn't love me?_

_Because you love him, _said a second voice.

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_I can't love someone who won't even spend time with me! I…_

She didn't finish the thought as two seventh years she didn't know plopped down in chairs close by.

"I can't believe he would do that to her!" exclaimed the first one. Neither of them noticed Padma.

"I know! I mean, snogging with another girl! And the most unlikeliest girl too! Cho Chang!"

"I thought Harry was dating Cho?"

"They were, but since Potter disappeared, she's been snogging Anthony. But for him to do that behind her back!" Both girls shuddered.

"And he hasn't told her, either!"

"How do you know?"

"Because they haven't broken up! Duh! If their still together, that means he hasn't told her and that he has no plans of doing so. If I were her, I would dump him if I found out he was cheating on me."

"Someone should tell her!"

"When you see her, tell her! She needs to know that she's being led along!"

Padma was getting to curious. Getting up, she walked over to the girls.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked them. Both girls glanced at each other, fidgeting.

"Ummmm… well…" said the first one. The second girl was much bolder.

"You see, I was in the bathroom a few days ago when I heard Cho Chang come in, talking about how she got interrupted by Anthony and about how it was going so well until they were interrupted. Another girl asked what was going so well and Cho said, 'Oh, just a snogfest with Ron Weasley!'" Padma couldn't breathe.

_NO! _her mind screamed. She stumbled back to her chair, curled up in it and sobbed uncontrollably.

**A/n: Well, sorry again! Oh…. And I've got to tell you. I'm made a songfic on D/Hr called Brand New Day. Please check that out! Ummmm, I think that's it… I want to thank:**


	11. The Missing Dead

**Disclaimer: I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, I want to speak to my lawyer… if I had one… Damn you J.K.!**

Ginny paced the common room, worry fixed into her honey brown eyes. Dean watched her from the couch as she walked by him for the umpteenth time. He grabbed her hand.

"Gin, hon," he said. "Please sit down, you're giving me a headache. I'm getting bloody dizzy watching pace like that!" She sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm just so worried, Dean," she said, pulling her legs under her as she rested her head on his chest. "How could this have happened?" Dean shrugged. The portrait door swung open and both Gryffindors watched as Ron stumbled in, looking like he hadn't slept in a month.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Dean asked. Ron glanced at the couple as he sat down on an armchair.

"Padma," he muttered. "It's nothing…"

"Ron, did you hear about what happened to Hermione?" Ron's head snapped up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know, but she got hurt really badly," Ginny answered. "Madam Pomfrey won't let us into the hospital wing. The Room of Requirement has also been labeled off limits. Some Ministry officials arrived a few hours ago by Floo. All the students can't leave the common rooms and the teachers are all up by the infirmary. And there's even talk of a body being taken away." Ron's eyes widened.

"A body?" he gulped. Both students nodded. They were silent, each one deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Are you sure, Albus?" Professor Sprout asked nervously.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore answered as he watched Anthony's body be levitated away on a stretcher. "He is the only one that could cause such marks on Anthony." Both professors moved away from the Room of Requirement towards the Hospital wing. Several Healers from St. Mungo's were entering and exiting the room, all with pale, disturbed faces. Madam Pomfrey hurried out with another Healer, both witches supporting a younger Healer between them. The young Healer had fainted. Dumbledore swept into the infirmary, Sprout following. (A/n: if any one knows Sprouts first name, please tell me, to lazy to look it up !)

The room was cramped with Healers. They were all leaving or approaching a bed. Hermione lay sweating uncontrollably on the bed. She had burn marks all over her body. Hundreds of nasty gashes covered her as well as fang punctures on her arms and legs. Her whole body was pouring huge amounts of blood from the horrible wounds. Her mouth was open, but it was evident that someone had magically silenced her for no sound came forth. Sprout looked away, a handkerchief to her mouth in horror.

Several healers kept pouring Blood Replenishing potions into her open mouth but to know avail. All of the Healers that surrounded the bed kept casting healing spells to get rid of the wounds, but every time one disappeared, another one reappeared, causing more pain in the girl. Finally, mercifully, one Healer came forward with a sleeping potion. Hermione, however, passed out from pain before the potion was administered.

Several large basins were sitting under the bed and they were filled to the brim with thick scarlet liquid. Several Healers came around and cleared the basins from the blood, only to have them to start to quickly refill themselves. Madam Pomfrey ran back in.

"Oh, Albus!" she cried. "What are we going to do! We can't move the girl, it will only cause more bleeding, though I can't imagine how much more. We can't heal her, more wounds appear if we try! There is nothing we can do for her, Albus…"

"The boy," Dumbledore murmured, his eyes fixed on Hermione's still figure. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened.

"Oh, no you will not!" she shouted. "I will not have a murderer in my infirmary!"

"Poppy, you know what magic has befallen Ms. Granger. The only way to undo the curse is to have the wizard who placed it undo it. You know that!"

"I will not have a murderer here, that is final!"

* * *

The raven-haired boy rocked back and forth, shaking violently. The dark, locked dungeon he had been placed in was cold, wet and gloomy. However, the boy was not paying attention to his surroundings. He was remembering what had happened only a few hours ago.

* * *

Hermione's screams only angered Harry more. He picked her up and threw her across the room. She hit the floor with terror and awesome pain shining bright in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry, Stop, Please stop!" she screamed as flames continued to erupt around the room. Harry raised a hand and smiled maliciously.

"Don't worry, Granger," he hissed. "This won't hurt a bit. **_EXPLOITIUS ERASUM CONTATUM MAXIMA!" _**

Not a soul heard the horrible screeches of agony that erupted from deep within Hermione's being. This pain she felt surpassed that of a _Crucio Maxima. _It surpassed the pain felt when buried in the deepest, most fiery pit of hell. This pain was indescribable it was so awesome.

Hermione could feel her insides begin to disintegrate, her skin being stabbed, burned, skinned, eaten and ripped all in one go. She knew she would die there and then.

"**HARRY!**"

Godric stepped forward from the fiery furnace that the Room of Requirement had become. Harry spun around just in time to see a bolt of red light hit him in the face. Gryffindor picked up the screaming girl, stepping into the fire to take her to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry didn't look up as the dungeon door opened and the old wizard stepped in, a dark look upon his face.

"You are needed, Harry," Dumbledore said softly, not wanting to stir emotions that were probably waiting to break through.

"With what?" came an almost inaudible reply from the seventh year on the floor in the corner.

"You placed a curse on Ms. Granger, you must undo it."

"I'm not undoing the curse."

"Why is that, Harry?"

"Because I don't want to." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Why is that?"

"She got what she deserved."

"Harry, this is not you speaking."

"Maybe, but I still won't remove the curse. She angered me. I had every right to make sure she would never anger me again."

"Harry, how did she anger you?" Silence filled the dank room for a few moments.

"She told me she wouldn't marry me."

* * *

Godric paced in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office. Since he could only walk freely in the Chamber of Secrets, he was confined to any place that had fire on the ground where he walked.

"That is not what happened, Albus," he said. Dumbledore sat at his desk, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sprout, and Pomfrey were also assembled, though they all looked a little apprehensive about one of the Founders of Hogwarts pacing in a fireplace. "Harry never proposed, and Hermione never said no! It doesn't make sense for him to curse her over something that never happened."

"That's just it, Godric," said Professor Trelawney in that dreamy voice of hers. "It never happened, yet! Young Mister Potter 'Saw' it happen, therefore making him angry. He, however did not realize that this was a dream or premonition because he was wound up in, as you say it, his subconscious. He believed what he saw was reality, so he rent his wrath from the answer on the real Hermione, thinking it was the Dream-Hermione he was cursing. He obviously still thinks he is in that 'reality' and will need to be convinced otherwise so that he can remove the curse from Ms. Granger or else she will be lost." For the first time in her life, Sybil Trelawney had made absolute sense. Gryffindor nodded his approval.

"I will be the one to bring him back to the present," he said, and disappeared into the fire.

* * *

Through the graveyard of his fathers, Voldemort glided. The night air hung cold as he passed among the silent graves. Stopping in the middle, he looked up at the full moon as dark clouds passed by. His arms akimbo, he began to chant.

"_Hell give back those of old,_

_Give them back what you once stole."_

The ground of the graveyard began to quake, the dirt over the graves shifting.

"_Now go back to the land I once called Nevahym,_

_Take away what is precious from what is precious to HIM!"_

* * *

The door to the infirmary creaked open and Harry poked his head in. The room was dark except for the moonlight that streamed through one window onto the only occupied bed. The dripping of blood filled the air. Harry shivered.

_I had done this, _he thought._ I was just dreaming her answer. She never gave that answer. I've hurt her for nothing. _

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. Walking down the row of beds to where Hermione lay. He knelt beside her, clutching her hand. Closing his eyes, he began to murmur under his breath. Her eyes flew open at the same time his did. They stared into each other's eyes. Hermione started to scoot away, her breath coming out short and pained. Harry stood and held both hands above her dying body.

"**_ALAISIEUS CROTOSEM!_**" he boomed. Hermione's eyes slammed shut as she began to shake violently. Harry watched her, worry etched into his tired face. The dripping stopped as the wounds began to seal. The burn marks melted into her pale skin, and the shaking stopped. Her eyes opened slowly and met his.

"Thank you," she murmured before passing out.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione sitting up in bed, Ginny, Lavender, and Padma surrounding her. Setting down the piece of toast she had been munching on, Hermione turned her gaze to Padma, who had been silent the whole visit.

"What's wrong, Padma?" she asked. Padma sighed, staring out the window.

"Ron's been cheating on me," she mumbled. All the girls gasped.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "He wouldn't… He loves you too much, Padma… he wouldn't…"

"Well he did!" Padma snapped. "He and Cho were found snogging in one of the empty classrooms."

"Padma, Ron wouldn't cheat on you," Hermione insisted, horrified at Padma's bitterness towards the Weasley. "Maybe you heard wrong or something…"

"I didn't hear wrong!" she cried, leaping to her feet as tears began to stream from her face. "I even heard Cho bragging about it in the dorm when she thought I was asleep. I can't believe the two-timing son of a bi-"

"Padma?" She spun around to see Ron standing behind her.

"How COULD YOU, RON!" she screamed, tears falling from her dark eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!" Ron reached out for her but she pulled away, hurt shining in her eyes.

"Padma, let me explain," he begged.

"Explain what, Ron?" she asked. "What are you going to explain! Tell me, Ron, tell me what would have happened if Anthony hadn't interrupted you, huh? Tell me what would have happened? TELL ME!"

"I… I don't know…" A sob escaped her lips as tears flooded anew down her face.

"I trusted you, Ron." Her voice was calmer than she was letting on. "I told you I loved you, and that's how you repay me. Snogging Cho bloody CHANG in some bloody CLASSROOM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU **AGAIN!**" She slapped him across the face and then, sobbing, she fled out the door. Ron stood watching her, ignoring the red mark on his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You want to know the funny thing," he said aloud to no one unparticular. "I knew exactly what I was doing when I was with Cho. I knew where it was heading, but yet I did nothing…" He sank to the floor, tears streaming from his blue eyes.

"I never should have gone into that classroom. I never should have left the common room. I never should have left her…"

* * *

Padma fell against the wall in the corridor, sobbing uncontrollably. She hated him… she hated him… she hated him…

_I never should have loved him, _she thought. _I never should have given him my heart…_

"Padma?" she looked up to see her twin staring down at her, her face all concern.

"Parvati…" Padma began to cry again. Parvati instantly realized what had happened. It must have been Ron. Parvati sat down beside her sister, pulling her into a hug.

"Please stop crying," she murmured. "Ron didn't mean to, Padma. You know he loves you. You know he made a mistake. He never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did he do it, Par?" she cried. "If he loves me, why did he go off with someone else? Why did he hurt me when he promised never to?" Parvati looked down at her sister.

"I don't know Padma," she said.

"I don't want to see him ever again. I don't want to be near him. I don't ever want to love him again." Parvati looked up into the blue eyes of Ron. He stared at Padma, who was to busy crying to notice him.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, then turned and headed down the hall, putting as much distance between him and the one he loved. With every step, he could hear the ripping of his heart being torn out of his chest.

* * *

"Are you sure, Albus?"

"Quite. You will inform her, Minerva?"

"I certainly will not! That girl had enough to worry about without us giving her more pain!"

"I will not keep this from her! If she doesn't, it will only hurt more when we tell her later. Taking all the pain now will help her cope."

"Albus, please!"

"That is final!"

* * *

Harry looked up from the fireplace to see Ron enter the common room. Ron was silent the whole time as he walked over and sat down next to Harry on the couch. Harry could see that his friend was hurt about something.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron glanced at him.

"Padma has just officially dumped me," he muttered.

"Why?" Ron was silent for a moment.

"I…" He sighed. "I kind of cheated on her. I was snogging…" He suddenly stopped, staring at Harry. "Aren't you together with Cho?" he asked. Harry turned back to the fire.

"I am… but I don't think I'm in love with her. I mean… before I left, I kissed Hermione. And now, all I can think about is her. It wasn't even a full kiss. It lasted for like a millisecond and then it was over. I think I love her Ron. I really think I do." Ron stared at Harry for a second than looked at the fireplace.

"So you won't get to bloody upset if I told you that the person I was snogging was Cho, would you?" Harry's head snapped up, his eyes alight.

"You were snogging with Cho?" he asked incredulously. Ron nodded, still not looking at him. Harry smiled.

"That girl was never that trustworthy anyway. No Ron, I'm not upset. Well, I am. What the bloody hell possessed you to snog Cho?"

"I don't know!" Ron cried in an exasperated voice. He got up and started to pace. "The whole time I've been here at Hogwarts, I've barely spent anytime with her. It's all been consumed with helping you or Hermione. I guess she thought I was dating Hermione in secret or something, or maybe she thought I just wasn't interested anymore, I don't know! It happened when I was walking down the halls, looking for her. I guess you could say that the 'love' tension was getting to me. I hadn't kissed, touched or been near her for weeks. I was desperate for something. And then, out of the bloody blue, Cho runs up and kisses me. The next thing I know, we're in one of the deserted classrooms, snogging heavily on one of the desks. Then, Anthony comes in and I finally realize what the bloody hell I was about to do." Ron ran a hand through his red hair. Harry got up and put both hand on Ron's shoulders so that they were facing each other.

"You gotta tell her that, Ron," he said. "You gotta tell her that you still love her." Ron shook his head.

"She hates me, Harry. She won't love me again, and I'd be foolish to try and make her. It's over. It's over." He pulled away from Harry and headed up the stairs, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Harry watched him go then turned and exited the common room. Walking up several staircases and down several corridors, he arrived at the double-doors of the infirmary. He pushed open the door and walked in.

Hermione, who was sitting up in one of the beds, looked up from the book she was reading. Her eyes widened in fear and a tint of horror. He approached her, stopping at the end of the bed.

"Hermione," he greeted. She said nothing. He frowned, but contained his agitation, not wanting his subconscious to take over again.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"Came to see if you were all right."

"I'm quite fine, thank you. You can exit through those doors."

"Why are you so determined on getting rid of me?"

"Why are you so determined to stay?"

"I came to see if you were alright, Hermione!"

"Well I was until you got here!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I was doing fine until you decided to show up and try and kill me!"

"…"

"Exactly! Now leave!"

"Did you know Cho and Ron were snogging a few days ago?"

"…Yes…she hasn't exactly stayed single while you've been gone, Harry. Her and a bunch of other boys…well…now that you're back, she'll be wanting you to snog. You are a lot more popular to the public than some of the people she's been dating. Besides, you couldn't be seen with someone less pretty than her, now could you…"

"Hermione-"

"Why haven't you left yet?" she mumbled, not looking at him anymore. "Why are you still here?" The infirmary doors swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped in. She caught sight of the two Gryffindors and sighed.

"Mr. Potter, may you please step outside for a moment," she said in a resignated voice. "There is something I wish to tell Ms. Granger." With one last glance at Hermione, Harry turned and left the Hospital wing. Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall.

"What is it, professor?"

"My dear, I am afraid I have some terrible news…"

From outside, Harry heard Hermione scream. He rushed into the infirmary to see Hermione sobbing uncontrollably into Professor McGonagall's shoulder. Hurrying to the bedside, he asked, "What happened?" The professor shook her head sadly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have gone missing. Order members were on their way to pick them up when they arrived at the ransacked house. Everything was everywhere. Furniture was in the walls, lamps were broken, and the banisters were destroyed along with the whole front wall and door. Blood was found spattered everywhere but upon magical inspection, it was found that nobody was killed inside the house." Hermione began to sob harder. "We have reason to believe that they are still alive somewhere, probably with Death Eater. No Dark Mark was put above the house, so no one was killed then." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Was anything found on who might have taken the Grangers?" asked Harry, feeling his blood start to boil with anger. His eyes were again starting to be taken over by the horrible red fire, but not fully.

"That is what puzzled Ministry officials and Order members when they checked the house. Nothing was found on the culprits. Just blood."

"What do you mean, just blood?"

"The blood found on the walls was not the Grangers. It belonged to several individuals that the Ministry can't figure out. The blood type doesn't match anybody." Harry turned back the crying girl on the bed.

"It's my fault," he muttered.

"Now Harry-"

"It is!" he insisted. "They went after Hermione's parents when they couldn't get Ron's. They're doing it because of me! Voldemort knows who my friends are, so he's going after them, hoping he'll get me to do something stupid."

"Well, you will not be doing anything stupid, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "You have already done enough damage to this school and some of its students, we do not need you to continue to add to the problem. I am sure Dumbledore or Godric Gryffindor will see that you stay in line. Now, if you don't mind, I think Ms. Granger would rather be alone instead of us being here rambling on about what's happened to her parents." McGonagall nudged him out the door, following him down the corridor and then leaving him in the Entrance Hall to return to Dumbledore's office. Harry watched her go, then turned and exited the castle, walking down the slope to the lake. He saw two identical raven heads and headed in their direction.

"Padma, Parvati," he greeted, sitting down next to the Ravenclaw girls. Both girls inclined their heads in his direction, but said nothing. Parvati got up and walked away, leaving her sister and Harry alone. Padma glanced at him, her eyes red from crying.

"I guess he told you, huh?" she muttered. Harry nodded. Padma sighed. "I just don't get it. He claims it wasn't his fault, yet he admits that if someone hadn't interrupted them, he would have…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He could see that she was about to start crying again.

"Padma," he said gently. "Ron told me everything. He said that he never meant to spend so little time with you, it's just that, he was taking care of Hermione with some problems."

"Oh, he told me about that," she spat. "I know he spent more time with her. Almost all the time he had free was spent with her. I was always told that 'Sorry, Padma, but Hermione asked me to help her with some problems' or 'I've got to go Padma! Hermione needs me a little more than you do at the present moment!' Oh yes Harry, Hermione seemed to be _a little_ more important to him than me!" She got up and started to pace. "I followed them a couple times. I saw the way they interacted with one another and it made my blood boil every time he would touch or kiss her. I would be mad, but I never showed it to him when we spent time together. Which was practically never! Then, he goes and tries and shag bloody Cho Chang, and to his disappointment, only gets to snog her! Did he really get bored of me that easily? Were the moments we had during the summer suddenly lost to him when we entered Hogwarts!" Harry stood up, taking Padma's hand to stop her from pacing.

"No, Padma," he said. "Ron never got bored of you! He wanted to be with you, he just…"

"He just what, Harry?" she shouted, pulling her hand away. "He just didn't love me as much as he said he did? He just didn't want to be with me anymore?"

"He loves you, Padma!"

"NOOO!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "He doesn't love me, Harry! He never loved me! I was just an appetizer to him! I was nothing more than a snack he nibbled on until he could get a juicy steak to sink his teeth into! I will never be anything more to him! He never wanted me! He never wanted to be with me, Harry! He just wanted to satisfy his hunger until he could get something better, that's all he ever wanted!" She sank to the ground, sobbing. Harry kneeled next to her, laying his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that Ron never wanted to be with you," he said softly. "If he could, he would go back and make sure he never even thought about kissing Cho. He loves you, Padma. He really does. He was just sort of weak at that time, and was caught off guard." Padma looked up at Harry through blurry dark eyes.

"Why do you think he was weak, Harry?" she asked him. "Do you think he was weak, or just not strong enough? Or maybe, he just didn't care…" He pulled her into a hug as she began to cry again.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Padma?"

"Do you think Hermione would forgive you for what you did?" Harry was silent for a second.

"I don't know. I hurt her badly…"

"To answer truthfully, Harry? I think you might have to win her trust back after this. She may have thanked you for saving her life, but she might never forgive you for trying to take it away in the first place."

* * *

Voldemort glided into the circular room. Death Eaters stood restlessly, all of them watching their master intently. Voldemort sat in his chair as Nagini materialized out of the darkness of the room.

"Many of you wish to know about the two Muggles that went missing several days ago," hissed Voldemort. "Many of you wish to know if it was I who took them." The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. A small smile appeared on the inhuman-like face. "The muggles are the parents of the girl several of you believe Potter is in love with. However, all of you believe that such a stunt could never be held without the Ministry at least finding out who entered the house. Oh, they know it was the Darks work. But nobody, not even you, my followers, can figure out how I took the muggles without them knowing whom it was. You disgust me." A shiver went through the group as Voldemort stood.

"I do not appreciate being doubted," he growled, turning to face them, his red eyes gleaming maliciously. "Lord Voldemort does not appreciate it when his own followers doubt his leadership. You all know what happened to Severus. Maybe the same example should be made of you!" Several jets of green light shot from his wand, which had been hidden in the folds of his cloak. Five bodies hit the floor.

"Now," Voldemort said, "do you doubt my leadership in taking out obsolete Death Eaters? WORMTAIL, BRING THEM!" The door to the room opened and the small man scurried in, two bodies, levitated in the air, following him. Voldemort smiled at the shocked Death Eaters.

"Did you think me a liar? Lord Voldemort always speaks the truth." He turned to Wormtail. "Throw them in the river, they are of no use to me dead."

**A/n: I had weeks to finish this chapter, but I didn't want to finish it. Why? Because nobody cared to review. And if you don't review, I won't write! So there! I am dead serious. I was actually considering deleting the whole story, but, Kkroonie, who has my unwavering loyalty and has always been my advisor, from beginning to end, saved you. Thank you sooooooooo much! And to Frostbite Wings: Fortunately, no she didn't die of a heart attack. REVIEW!**


	12. The Lies of Loved Ones

**WARNING: There is some very strong language in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Just the plot. The rest is J.K. Rowling's business.**

"It's a dance!" Ginny squealed, tugging on Dean's arm as her eyes raced across the wording on the poster. "In three days, we're having a sort of Yule Ball! Oooooooo, Dean we have to go! Please tell me we're going?" Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Fine, we'll go, but if I catch you with another guy before we dance together, I'm gone!" Dean knew his lungs would pop and all his ribs would break the way Ginny was hugging him.

Ron scowled at them from where he sat on the couch doing his Charms essay. Hermione, who was sitting opposite of him, smiled.

"Oh, come on Ron!" she said. "Ginny's old enough to go to a dance!" Ron glanced at her.

"She's my little sister. I don't think she's old enough, or ever will be old enough to go to a dance with anybody."

"Ron, Dean and Ginny have been dating forever! He hasn't done anything wrong to her! It's not like he's screwed her or something!"

"Yet," he muttered darkly as he watched them snog in the corner of the common room. "Or that we know of."

"Ron!" she giggled, throwing one of the couch pillows at him.

* * *

Harry paced in his dorm. Would he ask her?

_Are you crazy?_ Asked a voice in his head. _You can't ask her to the Yule Ball! _

_And why's that? _Asked a different, annoyed sounding voice.

_Because you almost bloody killed her!_

_I did not!_

_Oh really?_

………

_I thought so._

_Ok, so I _almost _killed her. Big deal. You didn't do anything to stop me!_

_Because I couldn't! You know you're the stronger mind! You should have fought it!_

_Fight what? _Asked a third voice.

_Oh no, not you! _Spat the first voice.

_What are you doing here? _Asked the second voice.

_I have as much a right to be here as you do! _Said the third voice haughtily.

_You do, do you? All you've been good for lately is getting us all in a shit load of trouble! You killed that boy!_

And? He deserved it! Trying to steal my woman… 

_Your WOMAN! _Screamed both other voices. _She was never yours, and thanks to you, she'll never be ours!_

_I don't need you two! I can take care of us by myself!_

_No, _said the first voice. _We don't need you! FUCK OFF!_

"Harry?" Harry spun around on his heal to see Hermione standing uncomfortably by the door.

"Hermione?" She shuffled into the room, looking everywhere except him.

"I… I just wanted to talk to you," she muttered, stopping in front of him. She raised her eyes to him. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"Hermione…" he murmured, closing the distance between their lips. She held a finger up to stop him, hurt in her eyes.

"I can't do that Harry," she whispered. "You hurt me Harry. I still live this pain. I will always live with this pain. But you, you will never know."

"Hermione," he said. He would not hold out anymore. He would tell her the truth. "I love you." Her eyes flashed with even more pain then before.

"How can I believe you when you tell me you love me, Harry?" she pleaded. "I can't believe you…It hurt so badly Harry…I thought I was going to die…I almost did." Anger flamed in her eyes. She turned and walked to the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. His lips snatched hers in a desperate kiss. She struggled to get away. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't the Harry she wanted. He pulled away, his green eyes pleading with her.

"Please, Hermione," he whispered. "Please, let me love you. Damn it woman, let me prove it to you!" Her eyes narrowed.

"How?"

* * *

Padma rolled her eyes, walking away from the eighth boy to ask her to the Yule Ball. She did not plan to go, she told them. No, she would not be attending, she said. Sighing, she walked along the corridors to the Room of Requirement.

_He's still affecting me, _she thought to herself as she curled up on the couch. _The stupid son of a bitch is still affecting me! _How was it possible? She got up and started to pace. The door opened and she turned around to see Ron and Lavender kissing as they backed into the room.

Her heart stopped. It had to have stopped. She was not breathing. Her eyes widened as tears began to fall from them.

"How could you?" she said softly, disbelief mixed with horror fixed into her trembling voice. Ron and Lavender broke apart. Lavender gave a small squeak and fled the room. Ron stood, a look of horror and uncaring in his eyes.

"Padma," he said in a bored tone. Padma let out a sob, the tears coming down harder.

"How can you, Ron?" she cried. "How can you just move on like that? Just move to another person like it's nothing?" Then she stopped and gave a bitter smile. "Of course. I forgot. You seem to have emotions that attach themselves to one person. It's easy for you to move on. You've never been attached to someone have you Ron? You've never loved someone. You never loved me. That's why it's so easy, isn't it? Because you don't have to mend your heart the way I'm still mending mine. Your heart isn't broken, is it, Ron?" Tears flooded down her cheeks to splash down the front of her robes. He watched her, no emotion in his eyes.

"No, Padma," he said, stepping towards her. "I've just learned that you can't get too attached to something if you know you don't love it. Maybe I never did love you Padma…I can't really believe that I did after this…" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. A disgusted look came over his face.

"No, I don't think I ever loved you, Padma. I can't believe I wasted my summer on a fucking bitch. I don't believe I even thought of trying to win you back. I don't go after hors." He walked out the door, pretending to ignore her heartbroken sobs. But he could not ignore the breaking of his own heart. Shutting the door, he closed his eyes, holding back the tears.

_I'm sorry, Padma, _he thought. _But I don't want you to continue to cry over someone who isn't worthy of your love._

* * *

Harry led Hermione down the halls, glancing into the classrooms.

"Harry, what are you looking for?" she cried in an exasperated voice. He stopped and faced her.

"Stay here, Hermione," he said. "There's something I need to do." With that, he disappeared into one of the classrooms, closing the door behind him. She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall opposite of the door. A minute passed by. Two minutes. Five minutes. She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes had passed by. What the hell was taking him so long? She got up and started to pace. 15 minutes. 25 minutes. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Harry?" she asked, pushing the door open the whole way. She gasped, horror filling her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Harry broke the kiss with Cho, his eyes widening in realization. His gaze shifted from Cho to Hermione to Cho to Hermione again.

"Hermione-" he started, pushing Cho off of him.

"Harry…" She ran. She couldn't see where she was going as tears blurred her vision. She didn't care where she was going.

How could she have ever though he loved her?

* * *

Catherine opened the door to the house as the twins rushing past her in their game of hide and seek. Smiling, she lifted the grocery bags and made her way to the kitchen. Setting the bags on the counter, she looked around.

"Godric?" she called. Nothing. Frowning, she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the door, she froze.

"Godric!" she cried, horror echoing in her voice. He looked up from the bed, as did the girl. She pulled up the blankets to cover herself. Godric looked shocked as well as horrified.

"Catherine!" he shouted as she fled down the stairs and into the garden. A hand grabbed hers and whirled her around. She looked through tear-blurred eyes at the man she thought had loved her.

"Catherine, let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!" she screamed. "You were sleeping with another WOMAN, GODRIC! I… I… HOW COULD YOU!"

"Catherine," he pleaded, trying to keep his hold on her.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! OH MY GOD!" Reality seemed to strike her across the face just then. She began to cry as she fought to escape his grip.

"You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand, Godric?" she cried. "**WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND**!"

* * *

Harry stared out at the lake.

"You really did that?" he whispered. Gryffindor nodded, sitting down next to Harry.

"Why?"

"You would do anything if your daughter was about to die," Godric muttered. Harry stared at him.

"Slytherin provided no other choices. However, Harry, you were provided with more than one choice. You just decided to do what you thought was easy at the time, instead of doing what was right. You thought that you could get a few kisses in and then break up with her instead of doing the right thing and just break up with her right there and then. You got caught and now you have to live with the consequences."

"Did Catherine hate you after that?"

"She never trusted me again."

**A/n: I think this is a good place to leave off. I know, the chapter was sooooooo much shorter than the last one, but… what ya gonna do? Thanks to:**

**DestroyerDRT: **Don't worry about Harry. He's just workin' both sides of psycho's ville at the moment but he'll straighten out in the end.

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **A lot of my reviewers worry about my characters to much! She will be fine, don't worry! Thanks sooooooo very much!

**PreppyTigger23: **Now, Now, respect your elders! Hehehehehehe!

**Anakfenty: **all good stories must hit a sad point in time!

**Bookworm: **Take a deep breath! No one's gonna die of a heart attack! I am continuing, aren't I?

**Silver Sky17: **That is a detail that, if you are willing to over look, so am I!

**I am glad that so many decided to review this time! I, however, am slightly disappointed that SoMe WEirDo and Kkroonie decided not to review… I would really like to know where they've gotten to. If your sick, then you are excused. If you are spending time writing, then you are excused. If you are reading somebody else's story instead of mine, then it's time for a serious but whipping…sorry…had to much caffeine…sort of… Well, PLEASE REVIEW! And please make sure to check out my other stories!**


	13. Ball of the Dead

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Just rambling, that's all…using characters that don't belong to me…yeah…what ever…**

**Warning, this chapter is also rated on language.**

Voldemort ignored the masses that stood before him. They all stared at him through blind eyes, waiting instruction. He, however, was not interested in them at the present moment.

"Yes, Riddle," hissed a strangely high voice. "The boy has fallen dreadfully low. He cannot control himself anymore, much to Godric's disappointment. I have found myself pitying those who dwell inside the castles interior. One mistake, Riddle, and the boy will destroy everything within a thousand miles of Hogwarts, and further. Before, it was minor, but now that a student has been killed, Dumbledore will put more security around the boy, making sure that nothing causes an outbreak of wild emotions that we all know will happen.

"You have trained yourself even from the beginning, ways to keep your emotions from engulfing you, and you are now masterful of it. The boy, however, is still learning how to keep his emotions from showing, nevertheless suppressing them so that they do not exist. However, we must not get careless. Your decision to get rid of the muggles did help, but the boy has not been affected by it. You must take better action. Now…" Bowing deeply, Voldemort turned to face the masses.

"You know what you are to do. Now, go!"

* * *

Hermione and Padma sat on one of the large rocks on the lake edge, watching as snow fell on top of the frozen landscape. It was the day before the ball and everybody was in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Padma, however, had no intentions of running into Harry and Ron, so they stayed behind together, walking around the grounds of Hogwarts until they reached the lake. Hermione let out a sigh.

"I guess we're not meant to keep hold of men, are we Padma?" she asked. Padma let out a bitter laugh.

"Men aren't meant to keep hold of us, Hermione. We have no use. That, or we just don't have much to give to those two asses." Hermione sighed again.

"What did we do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Padma answered. "They just found better women, that's all."

"Better women? Cho's not better than me!"

"I don't mean to offend, but Cho is a lot better looking than either one of us put together."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But she's not trustworthy. She's gone out with almost every guy in the year while Harry was gone!"

"Yeah, including Ronald Weasley…Ugh! I can't believe I spent all day yesterday crying over him!"

"Padma, he had no right-"

"To say what he said, damn straight!" She sighed, staring out at the lake, then tears started to fall from her face. "I…I can't believe…"

"Oh look what we have here," came a voice she didn't want to here. "Please, the lake is high enough, we don't need you to add to it."

"Ron," growled another voice. Both girls stood, facing Ron and Harry. Padma stared at him levelly.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she asked. He merely glared and walked away. But Hermione had noticed something else. Regret? Hurt? Love? She, completely ignoring Harry, walked off after Ron. Harry watched her and cursed under his breath, sitting down next to Padma. They sat in silence, both quietly acknowledging the hurt the other was going through.

* * *

"You still love her, don't you Ron?" Hermione asked, catching him in the Entrance Hall. He rounded on her.

"What?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" He turned around and continued down the corridor.

"Why the bloody hell does it matter?" he questioned angrily.

"Why does it matter Ron?" she repeated. She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"It matters because you fucking broke her heart, Ronald Weasley!" she yelled. "She still loves you and-"

"I bloody know she loves me, Hermione!" he shouted at her. "Don't you think I know that? Of course I know! Why the hell do you think she was so fucking upset when she found out I was snogging Lavender! Or going to Hogsmeade with some Ravenclaw that I still haven't found out the name of, huh? I'm not blind, Hermione!"

"Then why are you acting like a freaking prat, Ron?"

"Because I can't let her take me back!"

"What?"

"That is not the first time I've hidden stuff from her, okay!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Ron…"

"Yeah, I know Hermione! What have I kept from her? Over five different rendezvous with over five different girls, Hermione, that's what. I'm no good." He slid down against the wall, leaning his head against it.

"Cho's not the first one I've been with, Hermione," he muttered, staring up at the ceiling. "I never plan for these things to happen. But Padma was right. I had spent way to much time with other things once I got back into Hogwarts that I guess we grew apart." Hermione kneeled down next to him.

"Do you still love her, Ron?" she asked. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Why do you think I can't let her have me back, Hermione?" he asked. "If she let me back, I might just end up breaking her heart again. If I hurt her again…the look on her face when she saw me with Lavender broke me, Hermione. I knew I would die if I saw that look ever again."

"What look was that, Ron?"

"Like I had just ripped out her soul, dangled it in front of her and then fed it to a dementor. I never want to see that look on her face ever again, Hermione…never again will I be the one to place that look on her face."

_

* * *

Harry pushed the corn stalks out of his way, only to be met by more. Moonlight shone over the field as Harry maneuvered his way through the field of corn._

"_Yes, that is it," hissed a voice. "The closer you get, the more harm you put yourself in. You know of nothing that you walk into, boy!"_

"_I know exactly what I'm walking into," Harry muttered to himself. High-pitched laughter echoed by the rumbling of the earth echoed around the field._

"_You think yourself wise boy. You know nothing of what you stand in. Here there be **monsters**!" _

Harry jolted awake, drenched in cold sweat. His raven hair was plastered to his scalp and forehead as he shook uncontrollably. Reaching for his glasses, he tried to organize his thoughts, which seemed to have taken a leaping dive out the widow along with any sense of bravery and courage when the nightmare he had just experienced came waltzing in. What the bloody hell had that been? Trying to stop the shaking, Harry settled back down in bed. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was only 1:13 in the morning on the day of the ball. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

_A field? _he thought. _What in Merlin's name would I be doing in a field?_

_You're starting to take this seriously, aren't you? _asked that annoying voice in his head.

_We've had dreams before that have turned out to be true! _said the second voice.

_Like when? _Asked the first.

_Right before our fourth year, _the third voice piped up.

_Oh, crap! Not you again! _Cried the second voice.

_I thought we fried your ass, _growled the first voice.

_I bet you had something to do with this dream of ours?_ Accused the second voice.

_Why do I have to have something to do with this?_

_Because you always do! _Yelled the first and second voice in unison.

_I don't know why you're making such a bitch about this anyway! No one died in this dream. Nothing happened. Just us in a field somewhere with an eerie voice that has no body, that's all!_

_This could have something to do with our powers? _Said Voice 1. Voice 3 grumbled something.

_Aha! _Exclaimed Voice 2. _It does have something to do with our powers. Spit it out!_

_Yes, Harry, we are all quite anxious to know what you've been hiding inside all this time._

_Who the fuck are you? _asked all three voices at once, worry etched into their voices.

_Oh, I'm just another voice in Harry's head. Yes, a voice Harry. That's all you'll ever know until it's too late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_GET OUT!_

Silence greeted Harry's screams. Only silence.

**A few minutes ago**

_Screams echoed the field. Hermione backed up, Ron in front of her, protecting her from the screeching masses. _

"_We've got to get to that house, Hermione!" he roared above the clamor._

"_What about-"_

"_We have to go, Hermione!"_

"_But-" _

"_Do you want to die here?"_

"…_we can't just leave-"_

"_We don't have a choice, Hermione! Now come on!" A huge roar rose above the screeching. Both Gryffindors looked up to see fire. Burning fire that clashed with cold, white fangs. The battle raged as both of the Hogwarts students fled for the mansion on the hill when Hermione screamed._

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Her eyes snapped open as Parvati shook her awake. Parvati's brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Hermione, are you ok?" she asked softly. Hermione suddenly burst into tears and Parvati pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie," Parvati whispered. "It was just a nightmare. It's over."

"No," Hermione murmured. "It's just begun."

* * *

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"You look dreadful," she said. Parvati sat down next to Hermione.

"She had a rough night," Parvati stated, closing the conversation. Ginny shrugged and went back to her conversation with Dean and Seamus.

Ron stormed in a minute later, looking murderous. He sat down next to his sister and started to pile food on his table when to students entered the Great Hall. Padma Patil had her arms wrapped around Ashton Gold, one of the most sot after guys in the seventh year. Ron stared daggers at the couple as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. If looks could kill, Ashton would have to be dug up from his grave more than once so that Ron could finish the job. Ginny exchanged glances with Parvati and Hermione.

"Umm, Ron…"

"Stupid bitch," Ron growled, hunched over his plate. "Thinks she can just go and throw herself on whoever will take her. She was crying over me the other day. ME! Man, I wish she would just take her wand and stick it up her-"

"RON!" Parvati yelled. Ron muttered something under his breath and held his silence.

Harry came in about five minutes later. He sat down between Hermione and Parvati, completely oblivious to Hermione's presence. Either that, or he was just ignoring it. Hermione stared at him for a second and then cleared her throat. Harry glanced up at her then went back to his food. She frowned.

"Excuse me," she said. "I think you're wanted on the other side of the table."

"I think you're wanted on the other end of the table," he grumbled back.

"I think you're wanted at the bottommost pit of hell, you bastard!" The table flipped over as he stood. Though absolute fear coursed through her entire being, she stood before him. Everyone scrambled out of the way.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Granger?" he growled.

"A self absorbed git who thinks he can tell lies and get away with it!"

"Who said I was telling lies!"

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you!"

"I should have left you dying in the Hospital Wing! (this earns him several shocked gasps from the crowd) Then I wouldn't have to put up with you!"

"Maybe you should have!"

"I can't believe I saved a fucking Mudblood like you! I hope Voldemort finds you and freaking kills off all of your stupid race!" His rage was nothing compared to the complete and utter hurt that appeared on her face at that moment. Tears appeared.

"You don't mean that," she murmured. He leaned in close, his eyes dancing dangerously as he smirked.

"Every word," he said, getting a sick rush from the tears that poured down her heartbroken face. Grinning with satisfaction, he whirled around and walked away. But he didn't get to the doors when he heard her reply.

"I hate you." He froze.

"What?" he asked slowly, not turning around.

"I hate you," she muttered again. In a heartbeat, he was in front of her, flames burning in his eyes. Students were standing in their seats to see what was going on.

"Do you want to run that by me again, Granger," he growled.

"I think you heard me, Harry," Hermione said. "You're not the person I thought you were. You're worse. You're not Godric's heir. You're Satan's." His fingers were around her throat faster than lighting. Dumbledore stood.

"Mr. Potter, please release Ms. Granger, NOW!" The fingers only tightened. Harry smiled as she tried to remove his hold on her.

"Suffering," he said quietly as he watched her struggle. "That is what I wish on you Dumbledore." His eyes turned from green to red as a cold smile. "Only suffering." He looked up at Dumbledore and the grin widened, but never reached his eyes.

"**_Die_**," he hissed in a voice not his own. Raising his hand, he pointed it at Dumbledore. "**_DIE!_**" Black fire exploded from Harry's fingertips. It roared down the aisle and engulfed Dumbledore. The students and staff all began screaming and yelling, some of them running for the Entrance Hall. The doors swung shut, sealing off the exit. Hell unleashed itself as the walls, tables, windows and doors flew up in unbearable fire.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled a voice from behind him. Harry spun around, Hermione still in his hands. Godric stood there looking enraged.

"Godric," came that unearthly voice from Harry's lips. "How good it is to see you again. This time, I will not be subject to death. No, I think this time, I will be the one to destroy you!" Throwing Hermione to the ground like a rag doll, Harry spread out his fingers. A black flaming ball of energy erupted appeared in his palms. Godric shook his head.

"Release the boy," Godric said.

"The boy is mine."

"Release the boy."

"He belongs to me!"

"**RELEASE THE BOY!" **Godric roared. Black fire engulfed Harry.

"**THE BOY BELONGS TO ME! HE IS MINE!**" Black fire crashed with white. Flames engulfed the Great Hall.

"**YOU HAVE NO DOMINION HERE!**"

* * *

Kingsley shook his head, surveying the scene. Mad-eye stumped up, Arthur Weasley with him.

"Can you believe it!" Kingsley exclaimed. "Not one damn clue about who did it. Just like the muggles. Not one damn clue!" The three Order members watched as Ministry Aurors streamed in and out of the surrounding buildings. Arthur shuddered as the bodies were being examined. Or what was left of the bodies.

"The way they were killed is just…" He put a hand to his mouth to stop from vomiting. Mad-eye's magical eye swirled around, picking up everything and anything from the gruesome slaughter that stood before him. An auror walked up.

"I just don't get it, Moody," he said. "Here we have a mass murder, and, even though there should be, there is absolutely no evidence as to who did it. The only thing we know is: It's the same murderers from the Granger residence,"

"How many do you think did this?" Kingsley asked.

"That's the problem!" the auror cried. "There's no evidence as to how many committed the mass murder. Could have been two, could have been a thousand, nobody knows!"

"How is it possible to have a thousand murders storm a town and nobody to call the muggle police or anything?"

"We don't know that either. The other thing we know is that the bodies were eaten."

"Eaten?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening. The auror nodded grimly.

"Have you seen the bodies? On some of them, all that was left is the brain and eyes." Mad-eye watched as a bucket was being carried away, and swore he heard squelching noises.

"I still don't get how nobody notified the police or the Ministry. You said there were a couple of witches living here?" Moody asked. The auror nodded and walked off to assist with some of the bodies.

"Not even magic could have stopped people from reporting the incident. Kingsley, are you sure there was no magic used in this?"

"Magic hasn't been used here since three years ago, when the witches moved here. No magic was used in this attack."

"Then what the hell happened?"

Suddenly, Tonks ran up, looking pale.

"You have to come quick, something's happened at Hogwarts!"

* * *

Dean ran up the stairs, down the corridor, and stopped in front of the Hospital wing doors. Looking in, he wished he had stayed in the common room. A student and staff member occupied every bed and chair. St. Mungo's Healers were streaming in and out of the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey ran around, helping with potions. Dean touched the bandage on his head and slipped in, looking for Ginny. She had been one of the many who had not returned almost immediately to the common rooms. He spotted the telltale flaming red hair in one of the beds. Avoiding an extremely annoyed looking Healer, he slipped up beside the bed. Ginny had bandages on her arms and one around her neck and ear. She looked up from a potion a Healer had given her.

"Hey," she greeted, putting the potion cup down. Dean reached down and touched her bandaged arm.

"You look bad," he said. She shook her head and nodded at the blankets covering her legs. He lifted them and immediately felt sick. There was no skin on her legs and one of them had no muscle on the bone from the knee down. (A/n: if anyone's seen the Mummy Returns, her leg looks like that guy's hand after he pulls it out of the hole) He put the blankets back down and grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezing it tightly. She smiled wanly.

"Don't worry, Dean," she whispered. "Madam Pomfrey says the Healers can fix it in a few days."

"Gin, your legs…" he ran off, not knowing what to say. She pulled him down and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Don't worry," she told him again, looking him straight in the eye. "I'll be fine." He pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do.

Ron paced like a madman outside the Hospital wing doors. He had seen Dean sneak, and knowing Dean, he had probably gone to see Ginny. Ron wasn't concerned about that right now. He had seen the Healers levitate Padma into the infirmary and from what he had seen before he was ushered back to the Gryffindor common room, she was in really bad condition. But Padma and Ginny were the least of his worries. He needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey about where they were keeping Hermione. They had not been taken to the infirmary.

Ron had been the one to find Hermione in the Great Hall. She had been buried under the Slytherin table and when he had finally gotten her out, she had lost more blood than when Harry had cursed her. She had, curiously enough, not passed out. Instead, she was crying hysterically. Professor Sprout thought it better if she be knocked out, saving her from enduring pain.

Ron was nervous, though. They had not found Harry or Dumbledore after the explosion. Everyone he had talked to was convinced that Dumbledore was dead, and Ron was starting to believe the same. After the explosion, all the fires had gone out and where Dumbledore had been was a large scorch mark. Where Harry and Godric Gryffindor had stood, only Godric stood. He said nothing of Harry's whereabouts; only that Harry would be disturbed at the present moment.

Madam Pomfrey came out, looking very exhausted. Dean followed her. She spotted Ron and walked over.

"Mr. Weasley," she said. "I assume you are looking for Ms. Granger." Ron nodded. "Ms. Granger is being treated in the Room of Requirement. We could not have her in the infirmary as fear of spreading anything."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Ron said and walked down the corridor, Dean beside him.

"How's my sister?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want to remember," Dean mumbled. Ron stared at him.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"One of those injuries that nightmares are made of," Dean muttered, shuddering visibly. They walked in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. When they reached the stairs, Dean said goodbye to Ron and headed for the common room while Ron walked on to the Room of Requirement.

_

* * *

If she dies, it's your fault._

She won't. I didn't do anything to her.

_Oh really? Strangling a person is considered not doing anything?_

Shut up. She's fine. I'd hardly call what I did strangling.

_Yeah, just a little love squeeze around the neck, that's all it was. Have you gone mad!_

One of us has.

_Don't sass me! I happen to be the logical of the both of us. You're just too damn emotional._

Whatever…

_You have problems! Forget the subconscious! You're enough to bring the whole damn school burning down to the ground! _

Hey! Did you hear what she said? She hates me? SHE HATES ME? She has no right, the bloody Mudbl-

_Don't even say it! What the hell is your problem? You need her! You love her!_

Love her? LOVE HER? **I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!**

_Then why did you protect her?_

Protect her? I never protected her.

_Before the fight with Godric, you forced Him to let her go. You knew that if He had kept hold of her, she would have died in the fire. Instead, you had Him release her so that she wouldn't get hurt._

That's not true! _I_ released her because _I _couldn't attack Godric with her in _my _hands.

_You couldn't attack Godric if our life depended on it! He did and you know it!_

"Yes I did. Weak little Potter."

Get out!

"So lost, so alone."

_Get out!_

"But you cannot keep her from me for long, boy."

If you touch her, I'll kill you!

"I will have the girl, Potter. And then we will see who has dominion over who!"

G_e_t _O_u_t! _G_E_T_ O_U_T_! **_G_E_T_ O_U_T**

"_**GET OUT!"**_

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, smiling at Ron. The Healer handed her a cup of tea and left the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Ron!" she exclaimed. He kissed her cheek and sat down in the chair next to the bed, an anxious look on his face.

"How are you, Hermione?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm okay," she answered, taking a sip of the tea. "The Healer says I'll be okay for the ball tonight. I just bled a little bit, that's all Ron!"

"A little bit?" he asked, his eyes bugging out a little bit. "A LITTLE BIT? Hermione, you bled more than when Harry cursed you! That's not a little bit!" Hermione sighed and placed the cup on the bedside table.

"Where is he?" she asked softly. Ron shook his head.

"Nobody knows, 'Mione," he answered. "He hasn't been seen since the explosion." Hermione looked around the room.

"Why is this happening to him, Ron?" she asked. "He's only seventeen, Ron! No seventeen year old should have to be trained to kill!"

"He doesn't have a choice, Hermione," he said. "It's him or Voldemort. Godric's trying to help him, Hermione, but…"

"He's to weak," she finished for him. Ron stared into the fireplace.

"You don't really hate him, do you Hermione?" he asked.

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione answered. He turned to her.

"Than why'd you tell him you did?"

"Because I didn't have anything else to say."

* * *

The afternoon at Hogwarts went by fairly quickly for the staff working in the infirmary. They got all the students and staff out of there by four o'clock. Hermione was released at 5:30, allowing her only an hour and a half to get ready for the 7 o'clock ball.

At 6:55, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were all waiting in the common room for their dates. Parvati and Lavender came down, each wearing matching dark purple strapless ball gowns. Parvati and Seamus left with Neville and Lavender following. The next to come down was Ginny. Dean smiled as she twirled on the bottom step to the girls' dormitories, showing off a black and red dress that stopped at her knees and came up when she twirled. (Like Marilyn Monroe's dress if you know what I'm talking about.) Ron frowned but said nothing as she gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and the couple left. Ron looked up the stairs and found he couldn't breathe.

This may have been his best mate, but _damn!_

Hermione smiled at his expression. She looked stunning. She sported a strapless, floor-length ivory ball gown. It wasn't too loose or too close fitting, yet showing off her curves in all the right places. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, with a few tendrils of hair falling down around her face. As she came down the stairs, she seemed to almost float, like she wasn't touching the ground at all.

"Ronald Weasley, wipe that look off of your face!" she giggled as she stopped in front of him. He grinned.

"Wow! Are you sure you're Hermione Granger?" he asked. She shoved him good-naturedly, smiling broadly.

"Save the comments, Ron," she said, taking his arm. "We have a ball to attend!" Laughing, they left the common room, heading down the corridor to the Entrance Hall.

Dean and Ginny were in the Entrance Hall, talking to Parvati and Seamus. Seamus glanced up the stairs and let out a whistle.

"Whoa, isn't that a sight Dean?" Everyone in the Entrance Hall looked up the stairs. Hermione beamed and came down the staircase slowly, Ron at her side. They made their way through the gaping crowd to Ginny.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You look great Hermione," she responded. Turning to Ron, she said, "Don't let her out of your sight, Ronald! There are many men here who would be willing to put to bed that one."

"Who wouldn't? Oww!" Dean rubbed his shoulder ruefully, glancing at his frowning girlfriend. "It was a joke! A joke!" Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off. Dean followed her. "Come on Gin, it was a joke! Can't you take a joke!" Ron gave a small smile.

"Stop Ron," Hermione grumbled, pulling him towards the Great Hall. Entering, she gasped. It was magnificent. Ice sculptures decorated the sides, accented by the light snowfall that came down from the enchanted ceiling. Tall Christmas trees stood in the corners, decorated with ornaments and ribbons. An orchestra played on a platform. The floor had been coated over with a substance made to look as if you were walking on ice. Tables and chairs lined the walls.

Ron led them over to a table and went off to get them something to drink. Watching the couples dancing, Hermione suddenly felt empty, like something was missing. But it soon passed away as the person she had hoped to avoid this evening showed up.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you!" Cho exclaimed as she walked up with her date. Hermione eyed her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You're assuming I want something?"

"Well, why else would you be here?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I was wondering if you had seen Harry anywhere?"

"I'm not his keeper. That's your job." Something moved just beyond the door.

"How's that?"

"You're his girlfriend, you should know where he is." There it was again. _What is that?_

"Well, I obviously don't know where he is, so that's why I'm asking you!"

"Well, I obviously don't know where he is either." _What the heck…_

Ron showed up then. He glanced at Cho, frowning. Placing down the drinks, he offered his hand to Hermione.

"Cummon Hermione, up on your feet!" She took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Have you seen her?" she asked him as they danced. Ron glanced at her.

"Who?" She rolled her eyes, getting frustrated.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Ronald!" He heaved a sigh, nodding to the left. Hermione looked in the direction he had indicated. Padma was on the floor, dancing with Ashton. She was wearing a strapless magenta, knee length dress and her hair was done in curls. She looked like she was having a great time.

"Ron…" Hermione started.

"Don't 'Mione," he muttered, turning away. "I did this, I'll face the consequences."

"But you love her Ron!"

"That doesn't mean anything to her if I've been other women and tell her that."

"If she loves you…"

"Why would she, Hermione? After everything I've put her through, why the bloody hell would she love me?"

"Because I know you can change." Ron spun around, his blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones. Ashton seemed to have gone to get her a drink.

"How do you know I can?" he asked softly. She gave a small smile and began walking away. Stopping a moment, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Because I believe everyone gets a second chance." With that, she disappeared into the crowd. Ron stared after her and then headed out the side door of the Great Hall. The teachers had made a sort of garden thing for the students to enjoy. It was magically heated so a lot of the students already occupied it. Hermione followed Ron as he headed farther back, but something was bothering her. Something rustled and she turned around, but the path behind her had no one on it. They finally stopped at one of the benches. Ron put his face in his hands.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

"What's not to believe, Ron?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. She reached up and took his face in both her hands, staring directly into his eyes. "No one should be forced to live their life without the person they love."

"You did that to Harry," he said. She sighed.

"No Ron," she said. "I didn't."

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **_

Everything around them exploded as something started to screech. Ron reached for his wand while trying to cover his ears at the same time. Hermione backed into him as she stared, terrified, at what was before her.

They tore at each other, all trying to get at the two students. Some of them ate each other because they could not wait any longer. Blood flew as skin and bones were ripped apart by these monsters. Hermione let out a scream as one grabbed the hem of her dress.

"_**Incindio!**"_ Ron yelled, and three of the beast burst into flames. Blood dripped from them as they fell back against the overwhelming masses that seethed from the woods around them. Suddenly, Hermione found that there was nobody behind her.

"RON!" she screamed as she watched in horror as he sank into the masses. She clambered up onto the bench, tears running down her face as the masses tore at her dress to get to her. Something flew through the air and dropped at her feet. She shrieked, backing away from it. One of the beasts reached and grabbed the old wizard's head, tossing away the half-moon spectacles before devouring the head.

"RON!" she cried again. "**RON!**"

The last thing she saw was the rotting flesh as the masses pulled her in.

**A/n: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I am sooooooo sorry about this being so late, but, as you can see, I wrote quite a bit. I have been on vacation and just got back in time to send this in. Here it is! Hope you like this one. I'm pretty sure all of you have figured out what's got them, but I won't tell…until the next chappie probably. ENJOY! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks soooo much to:**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **Well every good relationship starts with trust, which we have very little of in this chapter, well, except for in the end…

**SoMe wEirDo: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry for not getting to your story either. I've just been so wrapped up in my other ones and this one.

**PreppyTigger23: **Yeah, and drama's the best way to write a story!

**cheecky monkey: **Here it is, thanks sooooooo much for reviewing and I hope you continue on the site!

**hhrfan1: **Thanks for reviewing!


	14. Torture of Different Kinds

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! You can't arrest me, NAH NAH NAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Warning: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DIALOG!**

Harry's eyes snapped open. They had the red/gold fire engulfing them, with a slight hint of green. The hell he had been resting in flared up as he rose to his feet. The beast figures prowled in the depths, not coming closer, but not retreating from the wizard in which they were held by power. Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember what he had seen in his mind just a second ago.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Ron." He turned his head to the left than to the right, summoning the beast into a restless circle around him.

"Come," he murmured.

* * *

Padma screamed, arriving at the scene. She had seen Ron disappear within the masses and had rushed over. But, as the masses disappeared, she stood behind a tree, tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself down. Not working. She took off up the path, trying desperately to ignore the bloodthirsty screeches from behind her, and into the Great Hall.

"_DUMBLEDORE!" _she screamed. The whole Hall fell deathly quiet as she fought her way to the startled Headmaster. He took her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, child," he cried over her sobs.

"Ron!" she screamed and fell against him, sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny made her way to Padma, Dean and Parvati behind her.

"What about my brother?" Ginny demanded. Padma got control enough to say,

"Death is all I saw!" Ginny turned sheet white and Dean caught her before she hit the ground as she fainted. Immediately, the students and teachers surged outside, heading towards the back of the garden.

All that was found was the same grisly blood that was found at the other two locations.

* * *

Harry entered the library, the beast behind him. Now that there was no fire, they could be defined as hundreds of large lions, milling around the room. Gryffindors Lions. Large, green eyed, and always on fire. Their skin emitted blazes of fire hotter than the sun.

Sitting down at one of the desks, Harry waved his hand and several books flew onto the table. Flipping one open, he skimmed the pages, not really reading.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself, turning to the eleventh book. _Am I actually stalling? What am I looking for? _

"You're not looking for anything, Harry," came a most unwanted voice.

"Go away, Godric," Harry growled, not even looking up from the eighteenth book. The Lions totally ignored the fact that now both powers were in the room.

"Harry, you know exactly what you're doing!" Godric said. "Your mind is still on the marriage proposal that never happened! You're starting to think that you should leave them to their fates!"

"It sounded like a bad idea until you showed up," Harry grumbled. "Now I'm actually considering it."

"POTTER!"

"Don't you Potter me, Gryffindor!" Harry shouted, standing. "I'm no longer under your rule! Who do you think you are?"

"**_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!_**" Harry actually cowered on the ground in the presence of the awesome power Godric unleashed in his words. The Lions roared. Godric approached Harry's cowering figure, huddled in the corner of the room.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK TRAINED YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU DID THIS ALONE, BOY! YOU ARE STILL A CHILD, THINKING YOU CAN ORDER ME! LORD VOLDEMORT WAS RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY WHAT WAS DEAR TO YOU! YOU ARE NOT READY TO FIGHT HIM! YOU ARE NOT EVEN CAPABLE OF BEATING ME!" **Gryffindor turned on his heal, and in an explosion of flames, he disappeared.

The Lions approached their power that was left remaining, not certain of his supreme authority. Harry stared at them.

The question was asked a loud; the answer was given in silence.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly at first, then blinked open. The girl lay on the floor, still out cold. The boy groaned, closing his eyes in pain as he struggled to a sitting position. The creature gave a chilling smile, watching as the boy looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. His eyes fell on the girl and immediately he began to panic. He shook the girl with his bound hands, struggling to get her awake. After a minute, the girl's eyes flickered open. She looked on the relieved boy and straight away began to cry, hugging him as best she could with her equally tied hands.

After a moment, they released each other and began looking around again. The girl muttered something and the boy responded negatively. The girl turned to the boy and said the same thing more forcefully. The boy shook his head and nodded to the other end of the room. No door.The girl sighed and was forced to agree with the boy. He kissed her forehead and said something. She smiled and pulled herself closer to the boy, shivering from the coldness of the room. The creature rose from its place in the darkness of the circular room. The boy had noticed the movement and spotted the creature. He turned deathly white and nudged the girl. She looked in the direction of the boy's horrified gaze and screamed, scooting closer to the boy and the wall.

The creature walked to the center of the room in silence, inspecting the two. The boy struggled to his feet and pulled the girl up as well. Both were shaking violently, but determination was set on their faces. Determination for what, the creature could care less.

"I'm very sorry to hear that you are awake, my dear guest," the creature said softly as he watched them squirm under his penetrating gaze. He saw the girl glance at the reappeared door on their side of the room and laughed.

"Go ahead," the creature hissed. "I won't stop you. Go and see how far you get before something finds you. You don't know the dangers that surround you. You will not live long if you leave this room." The creature chuckled. "In fact, you will not live long if you stay in this room, so it really doesn't make a difference. _Crucio!_"

Screams.

* * *

"Damn it!" Harry threw the hundredth book into the pile of books on the floor. The Lions, who had been asleep, looked up at him, agitated at being disturbed. Harry gave them a wary look and continued to the next book. Even though they were under his power, didn't mean they weren't under Godric's as well. And Harry knew full well what the Lions could do.

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never been known to have a permanent lodging. At one point, he did inhabit the Screeching Shack near Hogsmeade, but it has long been abandoned. Some say he lives in the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts grounds, but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who states that, although he cannot release the reason why he knows, he has every bit of reason that You-Know-Who does not live in the Forbidden Forest, has deemed the idea absurd. There are, however, two other places in which You-Know-Who may be hiding. One is Godric's Hollow, the very place of his demise, and" _

The last part of the page had been ripped out, along with the other place of Voldemort's hiding place. Harry stared at the page and frowned. Why would someone rip out the page to a library book? This book looked like it hadn't been touched in hundreds of years and Harry had found it stuck on top of the bookshelf.

"The page was ripped out because you are not meant to know, Harry." Harry spun around in his seat and gawked.

"Catherine?" he asked in astonishment. She nodded. Harry had never seen anyone more beautiful. Her raven hair fell in perfect cascades around her face and neck. Her dark brown eyes were bright with the Lions' flames. She wore beautiful dark green robes with silver lining. Her pale skin matched her warm features as smiled. She leaned in close to him, pointing to the torn page.

"You were not meant to go after them, Harry," she said softly.

"What do you mean, not go after them?" he asked, fear trying to break into his voice.

"You're not trained enough! You are not ready to fight him! You don't know how, yet! They were taken because He knows you're not ready! You are meant to stay here. Your friends are meant to die."

"NO!" Harry stood, fear and anger shining in the flames of his eyes. "They aren't meant to die! I'm meant to go save them, and that's what I'll do!"

"Condemn yourself to death?" she asked him harshly. "Harry, if you go, you will condemn, not only yourself, but the entire world to death! You are not ready to face Him! You are not even ready to face Godric himself. How do you expect to go to Him, kill him and save those you love? Listen to me, Harry. You must let them go!"

"I will not let my friends die because of me! I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to be the Savior, Gryffindor's heir! I never asked for Voldemort to choose me instead of Neville! I never wanted any part in this, but here I am! I'm here and soon, I'm going to get Ron and Hermione, and finish this once and for all."

"He will finish it, Harry, not you. You must let the spoken words read out into reality. You cannot rewrite a prophecy, Harry."

"I can, and I will."

* * *

Screams. The creature smiled. The time was drawing closer.

**A/n: Well, there it is! I know, it's short compared to the last one, but this one's really important! If you didn't, I urge you to PAY ATTENTION TO THE DIALOG in this chappie! It's important to the following chappies. Oh, and since you are all such wonderful people, I'll throw in a chapter tease for you:**

This was it. He couldn't believe he was here. Walking through the door, he surveyed the destruction that was once his home. Shaking his head, Harry continued to the back, but stopped. Looking down, he removed his foot from a piece of paper. Picking it up, he stared at it.

_The key to win lies inside. Do not let the present defeat your file. _

_-JP+LP_

Harry looked up and saw it.

It stretched farther than the human eye could see. It surrounded everything, yet never did it reach Harry's home. This was where it was to be. Harry James Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, had found the resting place of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

It would all end here.

**Can I make something clear to my reviewers? I am not evil. I am sly and crafty, but I am not evil. So for all of those who thought they could get away with calling me evil for making the chapter good, and then leaving you hanging, PLEASE use sly or crafty. Evil sounds like I killed Malfoy or something. (shudders just thinking about it). Just for the record, on HBP, Please Respond and tell me How many of you:**

**1)** Liked the idea of Snape and Malfoy being evil.

**2)** Hated the idea of Snape and Malfoy being evil.

**3) **Hated J.K. Rowling for even thinking about idea

**4)** Liked J.K. Rowling for even thinking about idea

**5)** Want to string J.K. Rowling up by her toes for even publishing HBP.

**Please send in your responses. Thanks to:**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **Of course they do, or else this story would be no good!

**Ice Witch101:** Yeah, well, Harry can be a little cranky sometimes don't worry about it!

**Mediatorgrrl (): **I'm glad that you were that excited!

**SoMe wEirDo: **Well, I suggest you don't! The story ain't over so, deal with it!

**PreppyTigger23: **I'm glad you think so!


	15. The War of Ages Draws Close

**Disclaimer: It's not mine; I'm just messing with it. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The plot line is mine, though.**

The book never reached the wall. It burst into flames, a long with every ounce of patience Harry had left.

For hours, he had read old maps, murals, journals and runes that the library had and still he had come to dead ends. All the ones that had information refused to spit out the other location of Lord Voldemort. The only thing he knew about the area was that it was forbidden for some reason. That long ago, something terribly wrong happened and now the place was forbidden to live in. One journal of a student 300 years ago had gone far enough to say that the place had a terrible curse on it, one that had not been preformed for millenniums. He knew nothing of what to expect and Harry knew he was running out of time. In his mind, he could hear the constant screaming, the agony, the awful, sickening laughter that haunted the deep crevices of his being. They would not stop. But Harry was not stupid.

All pain ends sooner than later, though how it ends is never certain.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought back. He thought back to his first year, when the small, bushy haired girl had opened the compartment door, looking for a boy's frog. To his second year, when the same girl ran down the aisle between the house tables, throwing her arms around him in a big hug. His mind wandered to his third year, when the girl listened to him talk about a future that would never happen. To his fourth year, where he stood, staring in awe at the girl as she walked passed, beauty not describing her presence. His fifth year came by, the girl clinging to him as she nearly escaped the fingers of a giant. To his sixth year, when cried from confinement, begging him to stand and fight once more. And now, in his seventh and final year of Hogwarts, he could not see, but he could feel this girl, screaming in pain as she lay on the floor of a distant room in a place forbidden to go.

Yet go he would.

Letting one tear roll down his cheek, Harry's eyes snapped open, the fire in his eyes regenerated by the thought of Hermione. He would not let Him have her nor Ron. Standing, Harry walked over to the door. The Lions stood, each of them following him out the door towards the Great Hall. The doors blew open, displaying the panicking Hall.

McGonagall looked up from Ginny, who was now coming around.

"Harry?" The whole Great Hall fell silent as Harry moved through the crowd. Stopping in front of Padma, who was staring ahead of her blindly, he kneeled down. The Lions had stopped at the Hall doors, not daring to enter a place of so many.

"Padma," he murmured softly, yet all heard his voice. She turned to him, pain echoing in her brown eyes.

"Padma, I need you to tell me what you saw," Harry said. Padma looked away from him.

"I saw Ron disappear, and then Hermione disappear," she said flatly. Harry frowned.

"Where did they disappear, Padma?" he asked.

"Into death."

"Not possible. Where did they disappear to?"

"Into death."

"I'm telling you, it's not possible for them to have disappeared into death! They would be dead!"

"Harry," came a small voice from the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Harry roared, whirling on the students. "No questions!" He turned back to Padma, who looked shaken.

"I'm going to ask you once more, Padma," he growled, leaning close to her face. "Where did they disappear to?" She stared into twin pools of fire, lost in the depths of his eyes.

"Into a living death."

* * *

Harry stormed out of the Entrance Hall, ignoring Ginny's yells. 

"Harry, you have to listen to me!" she shouted, running down the slope to where he stood on the lakeside. "You don't know what you're doing or where you're going!" He glanced at her, moonlight reflecting his now blazing green eyes. Snowflakes peppered his raven colored hair as he watched them fall from the night sky.

"I have to go, Ginny," he told her. "Ron and Hermione need me."

"Yes, but so does Voldemort, Harry!" she said, biting her lip. "Ron and Hermione wouldn't want you to go for them. They know what Voldemort wants and-"

"I don't give a damn about what Voldemort wants, Ginny!"

"Voldemort wants you, Harry! Damn it, why are you the only one who can't see that! Even when you weren't speaking to each other, Hermione was looking for ways to protect you from Him. She'd spend hours in the library and Room of Requirement with Ron and I, looking up places, prophesies, anything that would help you. Both of them know what Voldemort wants, Harry. Hermione was just too scared to tell you." Harry started at the redhead.

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing you. She thought that she didn't have a chance with you because of Cho, so, to keep from pushing you further away, she didn't tell you what you didn't want to hear."

"And that is?" Ginny was silent for a moment, staring out over the frozen landscape.

"_Love, hate. None can change the unchangeable. For try as you must, you cannot rewrite time, things set in motion cannot be stopped. The Heir of the Lion will try and fail, for emotions will govern his way of thought. Die, they will, the loved ones of the Heir. Suffer he will, at the hands of the Snake. His Thoughtful One and Hotheaded One will die, for this is the Will of the Three Founders." _

"I will not let them die, Ginny," he said in a hushed voice. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, rather than her. He turned to see tears running down her face.

"I can't lose Ron, Harry," she choked out. "I can't lose him." Harry pulled her into a hug, looking over her head at the multitude of green pools that stared back at him.

"I know what I have to do," he whispered. "But getting to the point of doing it, I'm finding I can't turn back."

* * *

The creature stormed out of the circular room, bored to the bone of the constant screaming. He needed something fresh. Turning into one of the rooms, he found several Death Eaters grouped around two Death Eaters who were locked in an intense game of Wizard's Chess. Unnoticed by his followers, the creature smiled. 

The Death Eater in the back was the first to hear the door click locked. He walked over and pulled on the doorknob, but the door stayed jammed. Fear pricked a nerve in his body, but he shoved it down, returning to the game.

A green light filled the room and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hermione lay gasping on the floor, clutching her stomach. Coughing, she turned on her side and her stomach heaved, empting its contents onto the floor. Hermione pushed herself away from foul sick, getting onto her feet. Steadying herself against the wall, she looked around the room through blurry eyes. Something red came into her eyesight and she stumbled over. She could barley see what it was but when she touched it, she recoiled in horror. 

The warm, stickiness sickened her, along with the awful smell of the blood that covered him.

"Ron!" she screamed, shaking the prone figure in front of her. The body refused to give any signs of life and Hermione's panic became worse.

"Oh Ron, please!" she begged. "Get up! You can't leave me here alone, Ron! RON!" She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please get up, Ron! Don't leave me alone!"

"Oh, but you are alone."

Screams. The creature smiled.

* * *

Harry strode down the hall of the second floor. Entering the girls' restroom, he hissed out the password and entered the Chamber. He walked into the main room, not noticing the fires that raged around him. 

"Godric's Hollow!" he roared. Flames engulfed him and the bellowing of the Lions followed him. Seconds later he stepped out of the fire. Looking up, he stared at the manor in front of him.

Once beautifully painted, now gloomy and foreboding. The manor sat on the edge of the street, dark and threatening, scorch marks all across the bottom along with holes and unmanageable grass. Harry sensed a presence, but shoved it down, taking a deep breath to steady his emotions. The last thing he needed to do was get carried away.

Harry stepped up to the door, resting his had on the doorknob. Pushing it open, he entered the manor, looking around at the once beautiful furnishings. Termite-infested walls, moth-eaten drapes, burned out furniture and rugs; it was clear that the house was in need of repair. But there were little things that gave away the presence of someone recently occupying the area. A dusty footprint, a piece of glass, a drop of…

Harry looked away from the sight, the carcasses of the mutilated Death Eaters too much. He shivered, pulling his robes around him. Coldness took the air that not even the Lions, who followed the Heir through the house, could ward off. They murmured to themselves, sensing a presence that was most unwanted, and a magic that hadn't been disturbed for centuries. Harry felt it, too. And he wanted no part in awaking this magic. But thoughts of it were soon erased as he left the foyer.

This was it. He couldn't believe he was here. Walking through the door, he surveyed the destruction that was once his home. Shaking his head, Harry continued to the back, but stopped. Looking down, he removed his foot from a piece of paper. Picking it up, he stared at it.

_The key to win lies inside. Do not let the present defeat your file. _

_-JP+LP_

Harry looked up and saw it.

It stretched farther than the human eye could see. It surrounded everything, yet never did it reach Harry's home. This was where it was to be. Harry James Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, had found the resting place of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

It would all end here.

**A/n: FULL of INFORMATION this chappie is. READ OVER and REVIEW you will. I would like to thank my reviewers in normal English:**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **Exactly my idea! HHr beats 'em all! Ummmm…I'm not sure if this is exactly your idea of ok…

**PreppyTigger23: **That's not nice! Although I can see your point about Ron…wait, nope I can't:P Dying, well, I don't know how to fulfill that wish, but…

**Mediatorgrrl ()**: Ummmm… yeah, what ever you said…(kind of nods and gives a cheesy grinwhile backing away from reviewer. LOL!) Of course it's perverted! How can it not be! And yes, the quote is mine!

**wolverine-89: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Gryffin946: **Yeah, you do have a point. (sighs) wish I had made up Harry Potter, than I'd have Hermione and Harry together 4 eva man!

**danielle: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad for your opinion!

**I was extremely happy at how many of you wanted to string up J.K. I've been getting posotive responces for the damned book at school and it's driving me insane. Not that I have anything against J.K., it's just that the book was so damn boring. No action, no real apparent plot, and a whole lot of bullcrap relationships that it made me puke reading it! J.K. did a horrible job on this book and I hope she can redeem herself in the seventh book. Amen?**


	16. Ăcĕl’dămă

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Few hours earlier**

Hermione was dragged out of the circular room. Her eyes were set on the redhead that the Death Eaters had left in the room. She was still screaming and crying, but they paid no mind, dumping her into the old game room. She heard the door lock and looked around the room, wiping her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Recoiling in shock and horror, she backed up, only to bump into more of the horrible wreckage that had taken place only moments before.

The Wizards' Chess game had not been allowed to continue.

Screaming, she backed away from the decapitated body, tripping over something on the ground. Blood soaked the remains of her dress as she kicked an unidentifiable body part away from her. Shaking violently, she looked down at what seemed to be clinging to her arm. Her mouth opened, but no sound emitted from it. She stared in a horrified trance at the body she was lying on, as it seemed to still be alive. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione backed away from the groping thing on the floor, for that is what it was. The body no longer had any shape whatsoever. The only thing Hermione could identify was the blood-shot eye staring out at her from what used to be the-

Hermione turned away from it, leaning against the wall as she tried not to heave up what was left of her stomach. She fell to her knees, closing her eyes and trying not to think about the moaning thing behind her. The moans fell softer the longer she waited. Then silence filled the room and Hermione shuddered.

"Ah, poor, young Mudblood," hissed a voice. Hermione refused to look up. "You've been abandoned, left alone with no one that loves you. Not even stupid, misguided Potter loves you. How sad." She let out a sob, but her eyes remained closed as she hugged her knees, trying to block out the sound of the monster near her.

"Too bad Master Weasel couldn't be here, Mudblood," taunted the voice. "He would have _loved _to be hear to see the last ray of hope for the Light go to Hell."

"LEAVE HARRY ALONE!" she screamed, turning around and glaring straight into the eyes ofa devil. The eyes seemed to smile.

"So you still have an ounce of love for the man who treated you like crap? Interesting. Very interesting."

"I swear, if you touch Harry-"

"You'll what, stab me with your hairbrush? You have no power here, little Mudblood. Potter will die, Granger, let me assure you. And you will have front row tickets to his death. VIP seats are reserved for those he loved best. Or we could let him watch you slowly die as he begs for your worthless life. I prefer the latter."

"STOP IT!" She held her hands over her ears, closing her eyes and trying desperately to block the images that were leaking into her mind and heart.

"Not so strong now, are we Granger?" sneered the creature. "Yes, the latter seams to suit both parties nicely. Soon you will join Weasley, and then Potter soon after. Yes, the Golden Trio will be no more when tonight ends."

"Harry," Hermione begged softly as the creature laughed. "Harry, please. Please come, Harry. I need you. I love you, Harry. I love you and I need you. Harry, please."

**now**

Harry scanned the area before him. The field went on for as long as he could see in each direction but for some reason never came within 50 meters of Godric's Hollow. Harry, frowning, walked down the bare slope, stopping a couple of meters away from the field edge. Turning around, he observed the Lions as they followed him. Some of them were growling, others were sniffing cautiously and a few of them were even whimpering. But all of them looked like they had other places to be beside here. Turning back to the field, Harry had a bad feeling. The field was giving off the presence of evil and something that hadn't been disturbed for quite a long time. But something was drawing him towards it, but it wasn't good either, neither was it bad. Just a feeling.

He seemed to be running on feelings.

He shoved his emotions to the back of his mind, not wanting to think about what would happen if his feelings had too much control. He was sick of his feelings.

Reaching out, Harry touched the grains, pulling back his hand as he rubbed his fingers together and smelled. Frowning once more, he looked up. Glancing at the Lions, Harry plunged into the field, hearing the Lions follow reluctantly behind him.

* * *

Hermione rocked back and forth, looking around the spot in the field where she had been placed. Voldemort had disappeared a while back, leaving her alone. But not without a warning.

"Don't try anything Mudblood," the Dark Lord hissed. "There are sightless eyes that see far beyond those things visible. They will know if you _want_ to try something. I suggest you don't."

Hermione sighed and picked at her dress, just now noticing its horrible condition. It had been torn all the way to her knees and was full of holes and rips. Tearing off a piece of the dress skirt, she dabbed at a cut on her ankle, not noticing that, although they were too many miles away to be seen, Harry and the Lions could be heard making their way through the field.

* * *

Harry pushed the corn stalks out of his way, only to be met by more. Moonlight shone over the field as Harry maneuvered his way through the field of corn.

"Yes, that is it," hissed a voice. "The closer you get, the more harm you put yourself in. You know of nothing that you walk into, boy!"

"I know exactly what I'm walking into," Harry muttered to himself. High-pitched laughter echoed by the rumbling of the earth echoed around the field.

"You think yourself wise boy. You know nothing of what you stand in. Here there be **monsters**!"

Everything exploded beneath Harry. The Lions were flung helter skelter as Harry landed several meters away from the explosion. Looking up from his torn hand, Harry gazed in fascinated horror at what was steadily moving towards him.

_So that's what she meant by living death…_

Screeches filled the air as Harry leapt to his feat, the fierceness he had inherited from a forgotten ancestry glowing from the fire that now erupted in his eyes. He allowed satisfaction and rage to fill him and let go hell with a fiery blast. Everything within 600 meters was incinerated, except, surprisingly, the field. Harry bulled into the screaming, maniacal fray of the bodies that submerged to the top of the soil. Pulling, scraping, knowing at each other, the clawed their way towards the rampage that was Harry James Potter. White fire soared from his hands as he destroyed them as they came. But on they came, a never ceasing wave of living carnage that was the ancestry of Salazar Slytherin and Tom Marvalo Riddle.

Harry's robes were soaked with blood as he missed a body but blew of the head of one of the carnages that took a bite at him. But Harry wasn't all too sure that the blood was all caused by the bloodshed that was fighting to get to him. Then, over the sounds of the death, a scream.

"**HARRY!" **

"**_HERMIONE!"_**

Bodies flew as Harry roared through the living slaughter, seeking the voice of the scream.

"HARRY!"

"HERMIO-" He froze, not moving an inch as he stood on the edge of the barren circle in the exact center of the crop field.

"Voldemort."

"Potter. Always a pleasure."

"Let her go, Tom."

"Ah, is poor little Potty missing his shag toy terribly. Here, pets, let us give it to him." Her body rolled to the middle of the circle. His eyes grew wide and he couldn't breathe.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Good, Potter," Voldemort smirked from the opposite end of the circle. "Now we know how this game is played. Now, watch and see what Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, can do!" The cloaked figure raised his arms to the sky.

"_Slythen Thyrus, Serpent Irus, Cones Maclien Doses MAILUS!" _

**_I AM SLYTHERIN!_**

Something rose from the ground. A shadow at first, a silhouette against the moon. Harry's horror soon turned to piercing terror.

The Snake, as long as the Mississippi and wide as two Hungarian Horntails put together, rose to its full height; so far above Harry that he couldn't see the frightening head.

"Yes Potter," Voldemort said softly. "That is the power I possess." Harry stumbled to the center of the circle, falling to his knees as he shook Hermione. Terror gripped his heart.

"Please wake up, Hermione," he pleaded as he felt tears fall from his eyes. The Snake watched them with sick satisfaction gleaming in its blood red eyes. "Don't do this! You can't die! Please, don't leave me, Hermione. I can't do this without you."

"Oh, I'm afraid the Mudblood has lost her hearing," Voldemort laughed. "She seams rather pale, doesn't she?" Harry held her close, rocking back and forth as he struggled to keep his sanity level from exploding.

"You can't be gone," he whispered into her hair, staring blindly at the field around him. "I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen. You're not dead. Oh God, Hermione, don't leave me here alone! No, please don't do this!"

"This is the Savior of the world? Crying over a worthless Mudblood? Why, because the shagging was great?"

"Come back Hermione. Don't leave me here alone! I can't do this on my own. Hermione! HERMIONE!" Her head lolled back, her skin smeared with blood that stood out a lot against her death white skin. Harry bit his lip, trying to keep back the screams that were in his throat. This wasn't happening. He hadn't lost the only woman he had and could ever love.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Flames erupted all around him he laid her body at the side of the circle. Hell burned inside his pain stricken eyes as he stood. The Lions appeared behind him, their flames rejuvenated by the emotions that were being emitted off of their Power. Harry turned to Voldemort.

**"You will DIE!"**

The flames engulfed him as well as unrestrained rage and hatred for the monster before him. But this wasno subconscious rage, no; this was the Heir of Gryffindor. This was man that was sent to save the world.

The fire grew, added by the Lions, who submerged themselves into the hellish flame that grew, reaching the height of the ticked off Snake.

It took shape, twisting and forming. Huge paws stretched forth, attached to monstrous, powerfully built legs. The back arched out, flaming and burning as the tail extended out. Sparks flew as It shook It's mane and raised It's head. Scarlet teeth shone bloodthirsty in the moonlight as the mouth opened wide. The roar reached towns more than 300 miles away.

This was Godric Gryffindor's Heir.

This was the beginning of the War of Ages. The final war to decide who would win and who would die trying.

_**I AM GRYFFINDOR!**_

* * *

The body stirred restlessly, silently waking from a painful sleep. Getting onto shaky legs, the figure stumbled out onto the slope of the manor. What it saw was beautiful, what it heard was unbearable.

* * *

The Lion reared onto Its hind legs, slashing with flaming claws. The Snake hissed and moved in, Its body bunching and uncoiling as It made Its way towards the enemy. They clashed, fire on ice as tooth and fang went to work. Blood dripped everywhere as they inflicted thousand upon thousand of wounds on each other.

The Lion fell back, limping badly as it whipped It's tattered tail to the side, throwing off a bloody piece. The Snake seemed to smile and struck not once but five times, injecting as much poison as possible. The Lion stumbled, It's vision fogging up as it heard screams from below.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Silence.

* * *

Acts 1: 19-20a: And it was known unto all the dwellers at Jerusalem, insomuch as that field is called in their proper tongue, Ă-cĕl'-dă-mă, that is to say, the field of blood.

For it is written in the book of Psalms, Let his habitation be desolate, and let no man dwell therein.

**A/n: The above verse is part of the chappie and it's to make you think. That is a real verse, by the way, for anyone who thinks I made that up. Thanks to:**

**RyanL: **I sent you an email. Thanks for reviewing!

**PreppyTigger23: **You really like sabotaging my characters, don't you! I think I've answered your question thoroughly in this chappie.

**LMDGlUVR4EVA: **Yes, yes, everything good comes to those who wait. Well, as shown in this chapter, everything bad happens to those who wait. (cough Harry cough).

**Audrey Leigh: **Here's the next chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mediatorgrrl (): **I don't think your mum or aunt are the only ones looking at you like that. Personally, I would prefer not to have any color straight jacket because I would prefer not to have to wear one!

**LadyInu1126: **Thank you for reviewing!

**To my next reviewers, I will except the word EVIL in your reviews, though SLY and CRAFTY won't go amiss either! **


	17. HARRY'S DEAD!

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns the characters, except those I've made up, which is very little. I also own the plot.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, students and staff members, I am displeased to inform you that, not only is Albus Dumbledore missing, but it has come to my attention that three other students are missing as well. From 7th year, Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and for the second time, Mr. Harry Potter." The Hall erupted in cries of anger and shock. "Settle down! Now, we have no clues as to these students whereabouts, but trust me in saying that the Ministry will do all they can to recover them. Questions?"

"Mr. Fudge! How long has Mr. Potter been missing?"

"Mr. Potter was last seen 1:30 this morning by Ms. Ginny Weasley, Ronald's youngest and only sister. The other two were last seen at 12:45."

"Cornelius! Have you considered You-Know-Who as a prospect kidnapper?" The silence in the Great Hall was deafening. Fudge chose his words carefully.

"We have gone down that road and yes, we have great reason to believe You-Know-Who is behind this, though we hope, like last time, that Mr. Potter and his friends are somewhere on the grounds."

"How long will the search go on?"

"The Ministry of Magic will not stop their search until we have found the students and brought them safely back to Hogwarts."

"Mr. Fudge, what are the places that you are looking?"

"We are already conducting a second search of school grounds. Hogsmeade has been combed through, as have neighboring villages. London will be searched soon as well as several magical towns outside of London."

"What about Godric's Hollow, Mr. Potter's birthplace?" The crowd parted to reveal the shouter. Ginny Weasley sat on Dean's lap, her eyes red from crying, but set with determination.

"What was that?" Fudge asked.

"Have you checked Godric's Hollow or the surrounding grounds?" Dean yelled out.

"Mr. Thomas, let me clarify something with you, and all of you for that matter. Although details cannot be released, I will tell you this. Godric's Hollow, under any circumstances, will not be approached by anyone, Ministry member or otherwise. There is magic on that place that has been here since this school was founded. No, we will not search the place until we have any reason to believe that the magic no longer abides there. I think that is all the questions that need to be answered. Thank you." Fudge exited into the room behind the teachers' tables, where Kingsley, McGonagall, Filch, Sprout, Mad-eye, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs joined him. Molly was crying her eyes out as Arthur did everything to comfort her.

"I assure you, Molly, that we are doing everything in our power to find your son," Fudge said. Tonks frowned.

"What magic is at Godric's Hollow? If it's been there since the time of the Founders, then why could Lily and James live there with no problems?"

"Because Lily was from my line," came Godric's voice. They all turned toward the door to see him standing there with Catherine. "My line can approach that place without fear of ancient magic, but that is not what I am here to tell you. I am here to tell you that the magic has been lifted. The War of Ages is over."

"What do you mean, the War of Ages?" McGonagall asked.

"The Heirs have met in combat and the War is over."

"You mean that Harry and You-Know-Who fought?" Tonks gasped. Catherine nodded.

"The curse of Ă-cěl'-dă-mă has been lifted. You may walk there freely," she said.

"What is Ă-cěl'-dă-mă?" Molly asked through her tears.

"Translated from the language spoken by the people of Jerusalem in the days following Christ's resurrection, as written in Acts, it is the field of blood," Gryffindor told them softly. There was silence in the room.

"That's not possible," Fudge whispered.

"It doesn't exist," said Kingsley.

"It's a myth," Mad-Eye grunted. Catherine scowled.

"It is as true and real as I stand in this room," she declared. "The field has been there since the Founders time, cursed when-"

"Gryffindor died," Arthur finished. Godric nodded solemnly.

"It was placed so that, in the future, only my line and the line of Slytherin could pass without death," he explained. "That is why Voldemort entered so easily the night he killed Lily and James."

"You said the War is over," Mad-Eye growled. "You didn't say who won!"

"I cannot tell you that," Godric replied. "Only you can find out for yourself. The magic has been lifted, you may enter at your own will."

* * *

Dean climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. It was sunset and the grounds of Hogwarts were filled with students, teachers and guest who were leaving Hogwarts for the evening. Opening the door to the reddish colored room, he walked over to where Ginny stood alone on the balcony. Leaning on the balcony rail, he stared down at the people below. 

"Long day, huh?" he muttered. Ginny said nothing, staring out at the setting sun. Golden rays hit her face, making her fiery locks shine bright. Dean sighed.

"Ginny…"

"I don't want to talk, Dean," she told him. "All I want is Ron and Hermione and Harry back here at Hogwarts, safe." She bit her lip, fighting back tears that inevitably fell down her cheeks. "I want my brother back, Dean. I want Ron." Dean pulled her close to him and she cried into his shoulder. Rocking back and forth, the couple stayed there, lost in their own pain and hopelessness.

* * *

Kingsley stepped over debris as he made his way through what used to be the shed of Godric's Hollow. Most of the Order was walking around the area, looking for signs of life. Kingsley stopped and stared at the sight before him, puzzled. Most of Godric's Hollow still stood, still in its awful condition. However, the other part of Godric's Hollow seamed to have been sheared away. Ruble of the massive manor lay everywhere as the Order made its way to the back. But what puzzled Kingsley was not that this part of the Hollow was destroyed, but the manner in which it left the other part. It was as if God had taken a knife and sliced it perfectly and cleanly through. Not a splinter stood from the areas where the house had been destroyed. It was if people had been building it and had left it off on purpose, cutting it cleanly so that it looked flawless. 

Mad-Eye and Tonks stood at the top of the slope, looking around at Ă-cěl'-dă-mă. Now that the sun was around so they could see, the sight of the once cursed field disgusted them. It was not the normal golden color but a stomach-wrenching red. It was the field of blood.

Tonks looked away towards the manor, afraid of becoming sick. Then she gasped.

"Mad-Eye! Look!" Mad-Eye turned around and his one real eye grew wide, the other one staring in the direction Tonks was pointing.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered. Stumping over, he headed over the pile of debris, followed by a shocked and curious Tonks. Both stopped in front of the sight, not believing what they saw.

The Lion's truck sized paw stuck out of the wreckage, hanging limply as dried blood coated Its claws. Tonks reached out and touched it cautiously. The paw made no movement. She clambered up and felt around where the wrist would be. No pulse.

"What is it, Mad-Eye?" she asked. Mad-Eye's magical eye swerved into the ruble.

"Enormous lion type thing. Dead under the ruble."

"You don't think it has anything to do with Harry, do you?"

"You heard Godric before we left, Tonks."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You know what it is and you know what it means."

"TONKS! ALASTOR!" Both Aurors stumbled through the wreckage to get to where the rest of the Order had gathered. Molly had tears in her eyes. In Mundungus' hands were the remains of a Gryffindor school uniform, a snapped wand and a pair of broken glasses. Each item was splattered with blood and had one thing in common.

They all were under ownership of Harry James Potter.

Tonks began to sob with Molly. Arthur turned away from the objects, tears swimming in his eyes. Kingsley and Mad-Eye were focused on a different sight though.

The individual Lions were emerging from Ă-cěl'-dă-mă. The Order watched as they made their way up the slope to the ruble. Stopping at the paw of the dead Lion, they sniffed around. Then one let up an awful sound, which the others soon followed. The sound turned into a mournful roar as the grouped together. Louder the roar became until the Order members were sure people from hundreds of miles away could hear it.

Molly screamed as something rose from the field. The Snake, lit by the sun, rose high above the ground, eyeing the Order as It raised Its scaly head. Staring down at the terrified wizards, the Snake let out a huge, echoing laugh. It set off across the field, lowering Itself into the bloodied grains as It slithered away.

The lamentation of the Lions continued, long after the Order members departed, leaving the Lions alone to weep the dearly departed.

* * *

Fudge got up on the podium in front of the massive assembly that had gathered in the Great Hall. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, students and staff members," he began. "I am afraid that I have some rather bad news. Last night, a group of Aurors entered Godric's Hollow, or what remains of it. What was found was not at all comforting. We are deeply troubled to tell you that Harry James Potter is dead." An uproar echoed off the walls as people stood from their seats, yelling and protesting.

"It's not true!"

"Not possible!"

"That boy can't die!"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall screamed. The Hall fell silent as she took Fudge's place on the podium. "It is true! Mr. Potter was murdered last night in his attempt to save his friends. We of Hogwarts and the Ministry believe that he was killed by Lord Voldemort!" A shiver went through the crowd. McGonagall stepped down and Fudge returned.

"We are also displeased to inform you that, hours after Mr. Potter was discovered dead, several bodies were found. We have identified two of them as Hogwarts students, one with long brown hair and one with red." Screams filled the Great Hall. In one corner, Mr. Weasley could be seen holding his distraught wife and five redheaded men comforting their sobbing sister. "The bodies will be brought back for burial as soon as possible. Again, we hold only the deepest sympathy for all of you, especially those who were very close to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I will now take questions."

"Fudge! What does this mean for the magical community now that Harry Potter is dead? I mean, it doesn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who, right?" McGonagall stepped forward.

"My dear sir," she said. "I feel unfortunate in telling you this. Mr. Potter is dead because of one thing and one thing only. Lord Voldemort. Because of this, we all have reason to fear His return. Yes, my good man, Mr. Potter's death has everything to do with Voldemort's return. Times will get darker, mark my words. This is only the beginning."

A dark shadow fell over the assembly. Outside, the air grew cold with the oncoming storm.

* * *

Colin sat down on the grass next to his brother, Dennis, reading the Daily Prophet. Beside them was Ginny and Dean, who were snuggled up on a blanket, reading Hogwarts, A History. Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Neville were talking about unimportant little things, passing time. Winter had passed and spring was here, bringing with it unusually warm weather. Seeing as it was Saturday, the Gryffindors, plus Padma, had decided to spend their time outdoors, not wanting to confine themselves to the stuffy common rooms with essays assigned from teachers. 

Ginny sighed, resting her head on Dean's chest and watched as he flipped the pages every so often. Her eyes shifted and she caught a glimpse of something. Being so close to the Forbidden Forest, it wouldn't have surprised her if it were a magical creature venturing to far from the comforts of the deep forest. She saw it again and frowned. Once, ok. But twice?

There it was again!

Ginny sat up, staring intently at the forest. Dean set down the book and sat up also. Saying nothing, he looked in the same direction his girlfriend was looking. Soon, the whole group was looking.

There!

Ginny was on her feet, staring at the forest. Her eyes widened.

"It's not possible," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. The rest of the group stood and gasped.

"Get McGonagall," Dean muttered to no one in particular. No one moved, all paralyzed in shock. "GET MCGONAGALL!" he roared and the rest of the group scrambled up the slope, glancing back in shock.

Ginny took off running towards the forest, Dean close behind her. Dean caught the body as it fell, exhausted, to the ground. Ginny, crying, grabbed the other body, hoisting it up. Dean lifted the first one and headed back, Ginny following, still crying.

Ron and Hermione had made the journey back to Hogwarts.

**A/n:I wanna thank:**

**RyanL: **I sent you an e-mail already!

**Hermionegranger2007: **I love your story! Keep up the good work and thanks for reviewing!

**Darthdrew1704: **Now, now! I know you like the story, but please refrain from swearing in front of the little kids! LOL 

**LadyInu1126:** Not a bad idea, if this weren't a HHr fic! She'd rip it up as soon as she found out what type of relationships are in this! But I'm glad you think this is that good! Yes, the Bible verse was creepy but it goes well with the story!

**Mediatorgrrl (): **Yeah, well I would get mad too if my parents said that the movie was just ok! IT ROCKED! I loved it! COOLIO!

**computer boy: **THANK YOU! And the prize for best word usage goes to… YOU!

**PreppyTigger23: **I don't think I have to answer that question!


	18. Everlasting

**Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K. Only the plot belongs to me!**

Ron helped her onto the platform as Dean and Seamus helped pull their trunks. Hermione gave him a small smile. A shadow passed over them and both Gryffindors looked up and smiled.

"Well, Hagrid," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe this is it."

"Don't you worry, 'Ermione!" Hagrid said, pulling them both into a hug. "We'll see each other soon. You guy's take care of yerselves, ya hear!" Both seventh years nodded and with one final hug, headed towards the Hogwarts Express. Hermione stopped before boarding, staring back at the school across the lake.

_I'll miss you, Hogwarts,_ she thought and boarded the train, following Ron to a compartment. Sitting down by the window, Hermione sighed. Memories flooded her mind as the train pulled out of the Hogsmeade station.

_Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.  
_

_"Hermione!"  
_

_"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."  
_

_"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. ... "You drink first," said Harry._

Hermione smiled at this memory. She had been absolutely terrified for his safety. Now she knew that she shouldn't have. He had shown more skill then than any wizard she had known at that age.

"Hey, Hermione," came Ron's voice. She turned from the window to see him at the door, Padma, Ginny and Dean with him.

"Yes, Ron?" she replied.

"We're going down the hall to another compartment, you know, because…" He trailed off. She smiled vaguely.

"It's ok, Ron," she said softly. "I understand. Go ahead. I'd like to be alone anyway." He gave her a comforting smile and closed the door. Sighing, she returned to the window.

"_I've been really worried and if Harry is alright, will you please let me know at once."_

She chuckled to herself. How many letters had she sent to Ron about where Harry was and how Harry was? How many letters had she sent to Harry that summer after their first year? She had missed Harry so much. And when she had found out about what had happened in the Chamber, she was ecstatic.

_"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot._

Here, Hermione laughed at herself. What reason did she have to think that Harry was dead? Yes, the fall had terrified her out of her wits, but she knew now that falling 60 feet in the air was not the worse that could happen to Harry.

_He walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with Hermione._

_  
"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. _

How long had they walked again? It had seemed like hours. Just her and Harry, walking around the lake, Hermione listening as Harry talked about what had happened the night before.

_"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she'd been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"_

Oh Lord, how she had freaked out when Harry had gone up against that dragon. Smiling, she remembered how much her face had hurt afterwards because of the marks.

_"Did you- did you get -?" She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek. ..._

_  
"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said. _

_  
"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But...are you sure? I mean-"_

She hated Ronald Weasley for that. How hard had she wished that Harry would become Prefect with her? She had been utterly devastated to hear that she would be with Ron instead of him.

_"Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you, of course," she added kindly to Harry while she examined a long black-and-gold quill._

She hated it when he brought up the subject of other girls, especially in their fifth year. He was becoming girl-crazy and she hated it that it wasn't over her. Of course, she had been quite glad to hear that Ginny was no longer going for Harry's affections.

_"Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly._

How dare she touch _her _Harry! She had wanted to kill Cho, but instead settled for just talking to Harry about her. She hadn't known then that the kiss would lead eventually to a relationship between the two. She hadn't known then that she had feelings for Harry either.

_"Oh I forgot to ask you," said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, "what happened on your date with Cho? How come you were back so early?"_

Well, at least they hadn't started dating seriously in their fifth year. Hermione laughed when she remembered what Harry told her about what had happened on his and Cho's catastrophic date. Served the girl right for thinking she could go on a date with guy who was absolutely clueless on girls' feelings. Then the memories started to turn into ones she rather just forget.

_The curse threw Harry into the wall. He slid to the floor, gasping for breath as he held his bleeding side and chest. His wand was now in the hands of the enemy and so was his life. Hermione, who was still being held back by the two Death Eaters, started to scream._

"_Harry!" she cried, struggling against the two wizards. "Harry, please! Get up! You can't just give up now! Harry, don't stop! You can't do this Harry! He'll kill you, Harry! HARRY!" Lucius laughed, pocketing Harry's wand. _

"_Poor Mister Potter," he drawled, advancing on Harry, who glared at him through pain-filled eyes. "What a way to die. But I won't do it just yet. No, I want you to watch your favorite Mudblood tortured and murdered right before your very eyes."_

"_Don't you touch her," Harry growled._

"_Mister Potter, I don't think you're in any position to tell me what not to do with the Mudblood," Lucius sneered. "Let us see how much this affects you. _Crucio!_" Hermione screamed as the curse hit her body._

"_Stop it!" Harry roared, watching helplessly as Hermione fell to the floor, unimaginable pain wracking her body. Lucius flicked his wand to the side, taking the curse off of the girl. She lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Lucius walked over and yanked her head back by her hair, causing pain to shoot into her eyes. He smiled, turning her to face Harry._

"_Now, Mr. Potter, watch as the Mudblood dies in the most horrific way possible. _Alacies Morgue!" _Her screams caused the Death Eaters to back away, holding their hands over their ears. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Her screams of pains were driving knives into his heart and soul and it was killing him to see her on the ground, thrashing and dying._

"ACCIO WAND!_" he bellowed, stretching out his hand from the terrible wound in his side. His wand zoomed out of Lucius' pocket and straight into Harry's hand. Clutching it tightly, he pointed it at the Death Eaters._

"ENETERUM!"_ he roared and the Death Eaters were blasted into the far wall, knocked unconscious. The screaming stopped and Harry looked over to where Hermione lay. She wasn't facing him and she wasn't moving. _

"_No, Hermione," he groaned, heaving himself up. "Please don't be dead! Don't leave me by myself, Hermione! Damn it Hermione, don't die!" He stumbled painfully over to where she lay. Dropping down beside her, he turned her over with one hand, using the other to stop his bleeding. Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving. He leaned down, listening for a breath. None came. He reached out for a pulse on her wrist but none came. Tears started to form in his eyes as grief took him. _

"_No! Please don't do this! Hermione! HERMIONE!" _

"_Please lower your voice, Harry. Some of us have massive headaches." Harry stared down at Hermione. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled vaguely at him. "This sure does beat Professor Lupin's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, doesn't it Harry?" He grinned and pulled her into a hug, which she returned whole-heartedly._

Hermione sighed. Well, she almost didn't want to remember this one.

"Hey, Hermione!" She smiled as Ron, Padma, Ginny and Dean entered the compartment.

"Hey, guys," she replied. They sat down, Ron next to Hermione.

"How are you?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Ron," she assured him. "Just tired, that's all. It's been a long year."

"That it has," Dean muttered. "Eventful too." The others nodded and stayed silent for the remainder of the trip. They all noticed the tears that poured from Hermione's eyes as she continued to stare out the window.

"RON! HERMIONE! GINNY!" Mr. Weasley came rushing up to the students as they got off the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley, along with Tonks, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, the twins, Percy, Angelina Johnson, and several Aurors, came rushing up to them, hugging them all. Mrs. Weasley studied Hermione closely.

"Are you ok, dear?" she asked. "You look quite thin." Hermione smiled at her and hugged her.

"Don't worry about me," she said softly. "I'll be fine." Ginny turned from her brothers and walked over to where Dean stood.

"You'll wait for me, won't you?" she asked him. "I still have one more year, but you'll wait for me, right?" He smiled.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Of course, I'll have to cancel all the strippers and tell my other girlfriends that they can't come over…" He ducked as she swatted at his head. She bit her lip, tears forming.

"I'll miss you, Dean," she murmured.

"I'll miss you, too Ginny," he muttered, leaning down and kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she began to cry. He pulled out of the kiss, wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry, Gin," he said. "I'll come over and spend some time at the Burrow this summer." He glanced up at the disapproving stares of her six older brothers. "Well, we'll work something out," he grumbled, looking back at her. She grinned through her tears and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Ron caught sight of raven hair and spun around to see Padma walking over to her friends. He tripped over his trunk, stumbled and ran, catching her arm. She whirled around, shock on her face but it was wiped away as his lips touched hers gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling apart, Padma touched his face, watching her finger trace out his jaw line.

"So it ends here, Mr. Weasley," she mumbled, not looking him in the eye. He smirked, tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him.

"No," he said. "Just a pit stop. It'll keep going again. Don't worry about it."

"I won't be seeing you," she whispered. He grinned mischievously.

"I have a feeling you will," he murmured. He kissed her once more and left. Padma, however, was looking into her pocket, where she swore something was dropped into it. Lifting it out, she stared at the little velvet box in her hand. Warily, she opened it and read the small card.

_Marry me._

She stared at the words, reading them over and over and over again. She then moved the card and gasped. A slim platinum, diamond studded engagement ring was nestled deep in the velvet, sparkling magically. She looked up. Ron, who had been engaged in a conversation with the twins, glanced over. She looked back down at the ring and the note and smiled. She looked back up to him, shutting the box and slipping it into her robe pocket.

"It's only a pit stop!" she called over and laughed as he leapt into the air, fell back down onto his trunk, hit the floor, got up and ran over. He spun her around, pulled her close, and kissed her whole-heartedly.

Hermione walked over to Kingsley.

"Kingsley," she murmured. He looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"Can we go to the cemetery? I wanted to put this there for him." She held out a single rose.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. He gathered her stuff and they exited after Hermione said goodbye to the others. They got into Kingsley's car and drove off. The whole time, Hermione's mind wandered to what had happened only months ago.

_Her eyes flickered open. Rubbing them, Hermione moaned and with some effort, pulled herself into a sitting position in the hospital bed. It was then that she noticed the people around her._

_Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Dean, Padma, Parvati, the Weasley twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley all stood around her. _

"_Where's Ron?" she asked automatically. Parvati moved from her spot and Hermione spotted the unconscious redhead in the bed next to her's. _

"_Where's Harry?" she asked next. The only answer came with the shuffling of feet and the uncomfortable silence that accompanied it. A tiny inkling of fear crept up Hermione's spine. "Where is Harry?" she asked again. No answer. "WHERE IS HE?" she screamed, getting out of the bed and walking around Ron's bed. The other one was empty. Something was breaking inside her but she wasn't sure what it was._

"_Where's Harry?" she asked softly, turning back to face the silent group. Tonks moved forward._

"_Hermione…" She didn't know how to say it. She sighed. "Harry didn't come back..." The same breaking sound increased. "We found his wand…" What was that? "Those lion things…" How come she couldn't see anything anymore? "It was dead…" Oh. Now she knew what it was. Her heart. And it had just disappeared, filled in by an empty abyss of nothing._

"_**NOOOOO!**" she screamed, backing up into the wall and sliding to the ground. "He's not dead," she said to her self as tears, like a dam, burst from the inner workings of her now empty being. "He can't be dead! He's **not DEAD!**" Professor McGonagall ushered them all out, leaving the heart-broken girl to cry._

"We're here," Kingsley stated, stopping the car. Hermione climbed out, clutching the rose in one hand. Kingsley came around and stood in front of her.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I want to do this alone," she murmured. He nodded his head, understanding.

"I'll wait here." He watched her as she opened the old gate, entering the once forgotten cemetery.

It had been found shortly after the return of Hermione and Ron to Hogwarts. Ministry Members searched the field behind Godric's Hollow and found the cemetery hidden there. There was already a road, though it was slightly overgrown. It was discovered that this was the resting place of Godric Gryffindor, Catherine Gryffindor, James Potter and Lily Potter, plus countless others who were decedents of the great Founder. It was decreed that a grave be placed there in honor of Harry James Potter.

Hermione walked around, the only person in the graveyard save one person who was in the very back, unidentifiable because of his hood. Hermione approached one of the graves and read the inscription.

_Here lies Harry James Potter. Friend, companion, hero. We will remember him always. May he rest in peace._

Hermione placed the rose on the tombstone and stood, crying silently.

"A hero?" came the voice of the man.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "A hero."

"Why's that?"

"He saved my life more than once." With that, Hermione walked away. She had almost gotten to the exit when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the man holding out the same rose that had been placed on Harry's grave.

"Here," the man said. "I want you to have this."

"Have you lost your mind? That's for the grave! It's not meant to be moved!"

"I moved it because I wanted to."

"Well, put it back!"

"No, I don't think I will." Hermione pulled out her wand. The man laughed.

"What are you going to do, report me?" She faltered.

"What did you say?" Before she could get another word out, the man had pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away, she looked up into the eyes of her Savior.

"Your dead."

"Only if you want me to be." She leaned up and kissed him, sealing their promise to each other.

Harry was here to stay.

**A/n: HA! I fooled you all! I made most of you believe Harry was dead when, in real life, he was still alive! HAHAHAHA! Well, it's been a great run! I'm so thankful to my reviewers and readers who kept me going! Please check out my other stories and PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR THE BANNERS TO THE STORIES! Thanks to:**

**Hermionegranger2007: **I read the second chappie, as you probably already know! It was great! Well, I hope this wasn't too sad! Now I have time for my other stories, but I don't think I'll be updating over the Christmas Vacation! I'll be in the states. THANKS!

**Ice Witch101: **I think I'll have those questions on how he's still alive in a forum I'll start sometime, but like I said, I won't be writing for a while. THANKS!

**Mediatorgrrl: **No, I don't mind. I am a 100 Christian! But not the up tight ones. I'm into rock just as much as the next person! And I love writing Harry Potter Fanfiction just as much as the next person! Ugh, please, don't say those kinds of couples here. It makes me puke! THANKS!

**PreppyTigger23: **I'm sure if you jumped off one, it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as this one does! (LOL JK!) THANKS!

**LadyInu1126: **Do you know that you are like the hundredth person to tell me that the last chappie was sad! I don't get it! What was so sad about it!


End file.
